


Everlight Forest

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Winter - Song of Cheimon [5]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 自设CG世界二战v2.0，小蝴蝶篇part2，有OC养女角色出现。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

事情本来不至于这么麻烦的。

他的意思是，当黑色骑士团杀入罗多彼群山中、把三大基地之一连根拔起的时候，他其实对自己的生还也不抱多大指望。这和他多年来设想的结果也差不离多少，不大情愿地被拉回人世，安安静静地不迈出去半步，一边蹲在信众大本营里暗中给他们使点绊子一边巴望着哪天跟这地方一道陪葬。没什么必要叫别人知道他的死而复生，也没什么必要真正往返回到现世去。所以一切本来该在炮火与爆炸声响充斥着整个地下空洞时就划上句点的，而用不着他操心往后的任何事情。他给自己的手枪上了膛，漫不经心地给房间外仅剩的两个受了伤的看守人员补了枪。然而在他来得及把枪口对准自己的脑袋之前，一架相当眼熟的装甲骑轰然砸在了他面前。

这就是诸多意外的起始。朝外开了半面的走廊顶早就被轰飞三层了，所以那架朱红色机甲好端端停在那儿，即使它周围的一整圈地面都在发出不详的喀喀声。女机师从座舱中跳出来，一头曾经无比熟悉的红发扎入他的眼睛。距离最后一次会面少说过去了十年的红月卡莲还是能一眼叫人认出来，身材和脾气一般火爆，瞪着一对碧蓝眼睛气势汹汹地向他走来。他下意识地后退了半步，手头握着的枪也松了些。女人冲着他扬起下巴，他几乎以为她要先上来给自己一巴掌。

然而她没那么做。她将机甲撞到他门口来时定位精准，目标明确，面上也没露出讶色，显然对于能见到一位生理体征正常的前任皇帝这件事有了十足的心理准备。她连打招呼的功夫都省去了，劈头盖脸地冲着他提了问。“我们的时间不多，一路要经过的关卡不少，所以，”她伸出一根食指，往他面前一戳，“你的眼睛还好使吗？”

“不怎么好使。”他下意识地循着问题回答。卡莲怀疑地挑起眉毛，就差在脸上写“你确定你不是装出来的”了。“不然要么你们要应付的麻烦可能比现在还大三倍以上，”他继续说，“要么你们就压根不用应付任何麻烦了——给我这么些年去渗透控制的话，一开始就不该有什么意外的军队集结在这座半岛上。”

他的话语让女人的神色和缓了些，不过片刻后她又皱紧了眉头。她哼了一声，摁下了耳边通讯。“清场。我们有个大麻烦要处理，最好别让任何人看见。”她下了令，然后把手头抱着的头盔丢给了他，“你，把脸遮上。”

头盔里也自带通讯器。他将脑袋遮住时她已经跳回到机舱里，毫不客气地将他抄到了机械臂上。他哼了一声，爬上了人型机甲的肩头，找到了个相对稳当的位置。他们刚离开那平台不久，整条走廊就一道碎裂坍塌了。经了不知道多少次技术升级的红莲灵巧地在落石与火幕中穿梭了一阵，往上空的开口处升高了去。

“你打算带我去哪儿？”他在一片混乱中大声问，“关起来重新审一次战争罪吗？”

他耳边传来嗞嗞电流声，他几乎以为通讯被掐断或是不管用了。机甲在空中拐过了一个大回旋，随后女机师才开口应答。“最高机密级和最优先级事态，”她说，“当然是ZERO本人来处理。”

他被噎住了，一时间无言相对。卡莲的声音听上去也不太平定，事实上她显得相当焦躁，而他对此表示充分理解。烈风席卷过来时他屏住了呼吸，在红莲于空中划出一道触底曲线时紧紧抓住棱角固定自己。他们总算借此往天井处冲去，到了相对平定的后方。入口周围已被来袭势力控制，没有交战，他松了口气，随后呛咳了一阵。

“我可从没设想过什么感动再会的场景。”他缓过气来之后说。他眯起眼睛来向上望去，天井尽头处敞开着一小方天空。他的肩膀抖了抖，不太确定自己应当继续安分维持现状直至被带回地表，还是干脆松手让自己来个自由落体结束得干脆。卡莲仿佛听出了他的言下之意，在通讯里含糊地咒骂了一小句。

“闭嘴。”她的声音硬邦邦地从他耳际砸了出来，“就目前的情况来看，你活着的价值比立马死回去要强。”

“我当然知道，”他压低声音吼了回去，“不然你以为我为什么会放任自己活到今天？！”

女人的声音从通讯中消失了，良久良久才吁叹了一声，很快化散在遥远的混乱嘈杂里。然后他们终于升上地面、升上天空，往后营方向疾驰而去。他没去留意联军基地的方向和规模，他允许自己走神了一会儿。他看向天空，平铺在自己眼前、一望无际的天空。他的呼吸被畅通无阻的烈风吞没。他眯起眼睛来，适应了老久才让双眼中刺痛感淡去了些。

“我只是没设想过还得活到今天以后。”鲁路修说。

 

黑色骑士团的总部搬迁了一回，新址在濑户内海间的一座岛屿上。他从未来过这地方，但即使据点还在原址，他也未见得能自在到哪儿去。黑色骑士团内部要么就是被下了封口令，要么就是压根没将他的生还可能性知会给多少人。卡莲丢给他一套防护服，看着他老老实实地继续遮挡住脸孔。“拜托，十年过去了。”他还是禁不住抱怨了一句，“就算我连一副护目镜都不戴地在外头走也没多少人能认出——”

“你身上的变化看起来可没有十年那么大。”卡莲挑剔地说。这话一针见血，直击事实，鲁路修捏着鼻子认了下来，在她转过身去之后唉声叹气。

“我醒过来的时间要短些。七年？也许八年？”他咕哝道，“好吧，随你怎么说。”

他跟着她往接待区走，看起来她并不打算给他胳膊上套镣铐，也不打算把他推到铁栅栏后头去。但她没收了枪支，还毫不客气地把他从上到下掐过了一遍，确认他身上没藏着其它的一些武器。她的手劲很大，显然是故意为之，鲁路修都怀疑自己身上已经多了几道印子。这会儿他跟在她身后时还有些龇牙咧嘴，强迫自己维持相当的冷静来找些什么可说的话。“别跟我问候。”卡莲忽然先他一步开了口，“我可受不了一个死了十年的人像这样跟个没事人似地对我问好，考虑到多少人真情实感地为你掉过眼泪。我不知道谁受得了。别跟我问候。”

她在话音落下时隐晦地叹了口气。这样对谁都好，她传达出这层意思。于是他维持了相当程度的安静，直到她把他领进一个隔间，里头的简单陈设目测是供公务住宿的。房间里有监控，她指了指屋角，告诉他那东西的权限也设了密，所以他用不着担心在这地方能不能露脸的问题。他点了点头，然后问她打算什么时候开始从他这里掏些有用情报出来。

“真让我惊讶。”卡莲答非所问，“你竟然没在第一时间问起娜娜莉。”

她狐疑地将他上上下下打量了一番，好像不太认识他了——虽说这才应该是常态。“反正我也不可能见到她。”鲁路修干巴巴地说，“我又不傻，从来不做不切实际的指望。再说了，她要是过得不好的话，你以为基地里真的会对这种鼓舞士气的消息守口如瓶吗？”

“十年前你可没这么讲道理。”卡莲眉间的疑虑消去了，继而实事求是地说，“不过你说得对，短时间内你确实不可能见到她。”

她冲他晃了晃手指，示意他没有在这里自由出入的权限。情报询问不由她来管，建议他直接去跟头儿汇报。她语调轻快地提到ZERO的名字时，鲁路修感到胃里沉甸甸地下坠了一阵。“我还要在这里留多久？”他问她。女人眼神复杂地瞪了他片刻，缓缓吁出一声。

“留到主事的那位腾出空来为止。”

他在非正式的隔离拘留中度过了三日，叫人确认了他精神状况稳定，也还算健康，而且藏在眼睛里的那点儿小把戏真的不太好用了。他被剥夺了持枪权，房间里也没有任何能被有效使用的锐利物体。“都告诉过你了，”他冷静地说，“既然我们达成了基本协议，那么我暂时不会自杀。”卡莲狠狠翻了他一记白眼，板着脸告诉他差不多可以离开这座岛屿了。

即使事前做好了心理准备，真正踏回东京范围内时他还是脚步摇晃了一下。卡莲盯着他走下飞机踏实落地，盯着他走向约好放置在停车场的车，盯着他好端端地把自己关进了后座里。她在驾驶座用力拉拢车门，一脚油门带着他疾驰起来。大家的情绪都不太好，鲁路修意识到，而这很难真的怪罪于谁。

“你要带我去哪？”他在车已驶回市区、被信号灯拦去了去向时发了问，“使馆吗？”

“不，”卡莲简明扼要地说，“去他家。”

 

事情变得麻烦了起来。意思是不管他事前做好了多少心理准备，当卡莲把他丢在那户住宅门口让他自己去敲门、并在他下车后就立即果断驶离了现场的时候，他还没有料想到自己会遇上什么样的情景。他捏了捏自己的鼻梁骨，告诉自己冷静下来，他进去多半只会撞见一个情绪不佳或者过分激动的枢木朱雀因为不知道该摆出什么表情而干脆板着脸，一步两步三步地跟他从闲扯升级到问责升级到大吵一架然后率先情绪失控。

反正这也不是头一回了。

他咳了一嗓子，中规中矩地摁响了门铃。片刻后大门打开了，而他下意识地眨了眨眼，扭头看了看门牌确认自己没有走错位置。

“你好？”前来给他开门的人小声发了话。那是个相当漂亮的小姑娘，过小了一点、年龄可能还不及或者刚到两位数，瞪着一对杏眼好奇地看着他。“啊，你到啦。”在他来得及询问自己是否走错了地方之前，小姑娘忽然一拍手，然后伸手向他招了招，“进来吧。”她说完后便转身蹬蹬跑回了屋内，将门廊留给了他。

什么。鲁路修想。等等，就，什么。他调整了一下呼吸，走进了玄关，然后就直愣愣地撞见了理论上的屋主。那人站在客厅里，表情好似有些发僵。鲁路修也拿捏不准自己先前是副什么神情，因为在他来得及更加仔细地打量对方之前，他注意到了之前的小女孩站在他身旁，自然而亲昵地扯着他的上衣下摆。

“你结过婚了？”他脱口而出。这句话显然属于意料之外，包括他自己都在片刻之后才回过神来。然而眼前的画面实在是过于诡谲而富有冲击性，他也实在绷不住自己的吃惊。理应已经年满二十八岁的枢木朱雀对着他沉默了片刻，僵硬的表情松动了些。

“呃——什么？”

“她、嗯，”鲁路修斟酌了一下措辞，“不是你的……？”

他的话头没有说完。那人露出一副被噎住的表情，然后真的呛得咳嗽了起来。鲁路修看了看那女孩，小姑娘讶异地睁大了她的眼睛，绿色的、明亮的眼睛。她露出一副古怪神情时朱雀总算缓了口气，先前那副硬邦邦的表情完全消失了。他揉搓了一下自己的面颊，看上去有点儿崩溃。

“老实说，”但他的声音比先前更加硬邦邦了，“你现在抱着她上街走一圈，觉得她是你的私生女的人绝对会比觉得她跟我有什么不切实际的血缘关系的人多，所以我能这么反问你吗？”

这番话差点把鲁路修也给噎住了。他消化了一下这个莫名其妙的指责，感到更加莫名其妙了。“你明明知道——”

“不，我不知道。”朱雀打断了他的话，“我觉得我知道的事情实在太少了。”这会儿那人好似终于平静下来了，如他所料地有些火气上头。“幸好接下来我很闲，还有相当充足的时间把问题都搞清楚。”朱雀说。他好似磨了磨牙，在鲁路修作出反应之前大踏步地走向玄关，径直跟他错身而过，蹬进平跟鞋后重新打开了大门。

“不过在此之前，”他继续用那副硬邦邦的腔调说，“我得先出门打个报告去。”

他说完后便摔上了门。鲁路修冲着门板发了一会儿呆，随后不抱希望地回过头去，看向了还站在原地的绿眼睛小姑娘。“他在这里也能电话联系别人吧？”他说。女孩点了点头，又露出一副想笑而不敢笑的表情摇了摇头。

“这真是我见过最糟糕的问候开场方式了。”她说。

他叹了口气，定了定神，应邀走进屋去，这才仔细打量起伸手邀请他的孩子来。一旦他从方才的冲击性讶异中缓过劲来了，他便察觉到了某些先前被他忽视的地方，譬如这女孩看上去有些眼熟，对他也没有表现出多少生疏的姿态。“你好啊，小姐。”他眯起眼睛，从记忆中搜寻了一阵，“我见过你，对吗？”

“是的，先生。如果你觉得‘在梦里见过’这种回答听起来不像句傻话的话，因为这就是事实。”女孩一本正经地回答他。她解答时鲁路修恰好也记起来了些零星片段，一个陌生的小访客，一个过于年轻的迷途旅者，冒冒失失闯进他的梦境，瘦小身躯旁飘着一溜儿洁白裙裾。女孩提着裙摆煞有其事地向他行了个礼，直起身来后冲他眨了眨眼睛。“顺便一说，我在孤儿院被弄塌之后就没地方可去了，他是我的临时监护人。”她补充道，“虽然这个临时的期限好像无限拉长了。”

“噢。”鲁路修慢吞吞地说，“我很抱歉。”

“没关系。”她宽容大度地摆了摆手，“该听一声抱歉的也不是我。”他闻言而看了眼大门的方向，有些苦恼地摁了摁自己的太阳穴。

“他生气了吗？”

“也许吧。”女孩说，“亏你能在第一句话就问出这种问题来。”

“我还真是对不起日本人纤细敏感脆弱的神经啊。”鲁路修哼了一声，“话说回来，他有那玩意儿吗。”搞不清状况的又不止你一个，他忿忿不平地想，在注意到女孩欲言又止的神情后又不知怎的有些愧疚。“抱歉，是我失言。”他认了错，在她面前稍稍俯下身来，“请问怎么称呼？”

他看着女孩露出了一副更加奇怪的表情，像是想笑、又有那么一点恶作剧的意思在内。但她开口的时候声音很平静，听起来并不是在说谎。“索妮娅·兰佩路基。”她说。鲁路修沉默了片刻，然后晃了晃自己的脑袋。

“你是姓……”

“兰佩路基。”她耐心地重复了一次。

这回他听清了，且确认了自己先前真没有听岔。这回他真被噎住了，他看了看表现得一本正经的绿眼睛小姑娘，又扭过头去看了看大门，感觉自己有些发懵。

“呃——什么？！”


	2. Chapter 2

所以说，事情本来不至于这么麻烦的。

更正一下，原本的事态的确就够麻烦了，鲁路修也没妄自尊大到认为自己能搞定一切。然而当前负责管事的那位这般不配合是他所没能料想到的。也不是说他指望枢木朱雀能对自己抱有什么好脸色，然而他们两人进行基本对话的阻碍还是比他所想的要大上了那么一些些。

好吧，不止一些。

ZERO所谓的腾出空来也不过是指近期都会留在日本，意思是他平日里还是有大把大把的时间不在屋子里待着、而是得去不知道哪个地方的办公室报道，至少在工作日如此。与外界整体大环境脱离了十年的鲁路修心不在焉地点着头，完全搞不清现前的黑色骑士团势力分布到底是个什么状况。一头雾水归一码事，他能提供哪些情报则是另外一码事。归根结底，在这种情况下，应当负责解答的人其实是他。

“前三年的时候我尝试过复制一些资料出来，用更加数据化的方式。”他说，“后来我发现我基本没可能活着离开那儿，也没什么机会撞见渗透进来的人。”他在铺开的世界地图上画着圈儿，用蓝色做普通标记、用红色做重点标记，旁边拿细的签字笔写上大致的军事规模。朱雀在旁边抄着胳膊看他，在他抬头望去时不置可否地耸起肩膀。

“你脑子里倒是记得很清楚。”

“虽然不知道能不能派上用场，”他说，“不过反正闷在里头也是闷着，不如记些东西来打发时间。”

他丢开笔后朱雀从桌几另一边抽走地图，拿在手中挑剔地审视了一会儿，抬目望了他一眼，嘟囔着哼出一句像是道谢的话。然而他的私人化情绪也就止步于此，随后就板起脸来，一边折叠地图一边说自己会去查证情报可靠性的。“我不能确保他们有没有进行军力转移，毕竟距离我被弄出来已经过去将近一周了。”鲁路修立即做了补充说明，“一周足够做很多事情了。”朱雀瞥了他一眼，小幅地点了点下巴。

“哼嗯。”

“所以如果查验结果是情报不可靠的话，也就意味着我能提供的信息没多大价值了，”他继续说，“那时候会按照正常流程处决我吗？”

他用着故作轻松的口吻，表现出来的像是在说一句拙劣的玩笑话。他不确定自己是真的在这么做，还是不过是在刻意激怒对方。他眼见着朱雀浑身绷紧了，那副冷淡表情又出现了相当明显的裂痕。“……你想得倒好。”那人咬着牙说，“抱歉，不行。你能提供的信息比简单的据点分布多得多。”

然后他离开了客厅，把自己关回了房间里，门板摔得砰一声巨响。他离开这方空间后鲁路修才松了口气，颓然坐回沙发上，片刻后半身砸进坐垫横躺下去，用力揉搓起自己的脸来。他将手掌从面前挪开时，留意到有一个小脑袋探在扶手一侧，一只手不太好意思地磨蹭着弧度分明的下颌骨。

“我不是有意偷听。”住在同一屋檐下的小姑娘低着头，声音细细软软地说。她认错的时候就会这样说话，露出一副乖巧无害模样，即使当中肯定有刻意为之的成分也会叫人心软。鲁路修撑起身来，兴致不高地冲着她摆了摆手。

“没关系。”他说。反正他们也不是没当着她的面起过争端。索妮娅歪过脑袋看了他一会儿，挪过身子坐到他旁侧，老老实实地将自己的手搁在膝盖上。

“可是，你是在跟他要求再一次将你处死吗？”她说，“跟一个为上一次的事情痛苦了十年的人这么要求？”

她的神情有些忧虑，而不是某种天真无辜的尖刻——显然她的发言也不是有意这般尖刻的。然而这就是事实，鲁路修想。只有事实真相才会这般刺痛人。他垂下肩膀，手肘抵着自己的膝骨，目光低落下去黏在自己的脚尖上。他想着那人看向自己时的复杂神情，迄今为止他们仍然保持着礼貌而生疏的相对距离。有一部分是他有意为之，而朱雀似乎比他更为乐意地默许了这种情况的延续。

“是啊。”他叹了口气，“正因为这样，我才真的不知道该怎么面对他。”

 

不是说他减少了对枢木朱雀的关注程度。事实上，虽然没人明说出来过，不过他默认自己在当前状况下是被禁足的。这就意味着他得在这屋子里度过整个整个闷得让人发疯的白天。皇历二零二八年即将迈入十月初，新学期已经开学有一阵了，这意味着不仅ZERO会在工作日持续外出，寄住在这里的小姑娘也得在同时间跑到学校去。所以鲁路修只能无所事事地独自闷在室内，思忖着还有哪些东西是他可以从脑子里掏出来的。他把一部分时间用于填补这一部分的实践操作，好在朱雀待在他附近时有那么一两句公事公办的话可讲，另外有相当一部分则用于回想他所见到的那个人。

这很容易，毕竟朱雀好像在刻意减少和他独处的时间长度。在他们仅存不多的共处一室的时段内——除去一些情报交付的工作也只有用餐时刻——他会去打量对方，用着不那么隐晦的方式。二十八岁的枢木朱雀仍然和他身高相仿，相较就读于阿什弗德的时期而言，他的肩膀稍稍宽阔了些，面廓也更加棱角分明了，眉宇间少去了过去仅存的一些稚气、也削去了容易外露的那部分狠劲儿。十年间他完全长成了成年人的模样，样貌英挺，神情沉着。这些变化并不让鲁路修感到多么陌生，说到底这也不是他们头一次久别重逢。

然而你大可以跟一个七年未见的童年好友热情寒暄，比划一些只有你们两人知道的小动作，邀请他共进晚餐，然后大大方方在众人面前宣布你们是旧识。过去的鲁路修·兰佩路基是这么做的，然后就没有什么鲁路修·兰佩路基了。没有什么天台问候，没有什么众人会面，死而复生的前任皇帝只能苦笑着寻思如何自处才能不至于让气氛更加尴尬，说到底这很难定性为谁的过错。

幸而不是真的只有他们两人住在这屋子里，这在很多情况下给了他们一些缓冲余地。

屋子里的小住户还没满十岁，聪明伶俐，容易一针见血，而且显然相当贴近枢木朱雀的个人生活。据她自己说她和那人相处的时间也不过一年有余，如果只计算他们真正陪伴于彼此身边的时长的话。她说话时往自己脑袋边一指，手指绕着旋儿示意还有梦境的存在。女孩眨着她绿色的杏眼，她身上自然而然讨人喜欢那一部分说实在的让人有些熟悉。鲁路修盯着她瞧了许久，一边应着声一边暗自腹诽这真不能怪自己在初见她时会把她认作那家伙的血亲后裔。

当然了，把一个正在成长期的孩子放在一个成年人身边是容易出现这种状况。他勉勉强强说服了自己，继续和某个人实质上的养女进行一些简单对话。小姑娘对他不怎么排斥，应该说有些亲昵过头了，就好像并不是刚与他相识不久——好吧的确不是。

她放学的钟点很早，每每从外头给他提些食物回来，提前告诉他需要或不需要等屋主回来一道用餐，如果没留什么作业便陪他有一搭没一搭地聊聊天。她的头发刚刚长到背后，发梢容易乱糟糟地打卷儿，对此她每天早上梳头的时候都不太高兴。她说通常由自己来负责打扫，平日里她把各处陈设都摸索得相当熟悉，有什么特殊需要也清楚该去附近的哪儿扫荡一番，所以在ZERO得出远门的时候她也把自己照顾得不错。她仰着头，好奇地望着他，好似指望他多讲些关于他自己的事情。

“你好像很期待这个。”鲁路修说。他看着女孩不足饱满的窄小脸蛋儿，她笑起来，露出一小段洁白整齐的牙齿。

“要知道，我可以算是在你的梦里长大的。”她坦然道，“可我这才终于见到你本人。你要允许我这么兴奋，这可是梦想成真的一部分。”

她看着他，眼睛里透露着一些孩子气的渴望。鲁路修心头一颤，试探性地伸手握住了她的。女孩往他身边蹭了蹭，满足地靠在他膝边。你见过我，她说，你该料想到这一刻的。“我不知道。”鲁路修说，“是你告诉别人我还活着的吗？”

“不是。”女孩说，“那会儿我甚至不知道你是谁。是C.C.说的，然后他们花了很大功夫去求证这点。”

她提及那个名字后鲁路修怔了一怔，回想起那魔女的音容来。他们之间曾经有过一个契约，他不知道那东西是否还有效，而今看来多多少少有那么一点儿牵连。“是啊。”他叹了口气，“如果是她的话倒不奇怪。事实上，她没守在这里才让我比较奇怪。”

“她说她最迟在圣诞节前后会回来一趟，如果那阵子外头消停些了的话。”女孩说，“那时候你还会在这里吗？”

她的眼睛明亮而通透，仿佛直直能看穿他的心思一般。鲁路修心头颤了一颤，故作轻松地拍了拍她的手背。“为什么这么问？”他佯装好笑地说，“事实上我没别的地方可去了。”女孩忧虑地看着他，稍稍撇下了嘴角。

“你确定吗？”她说，“朱雀抱怨过你好像生怕没法钻回坟墓里去。”

所以他们的话题终归还是没法完全绕开那个人，他想。也不知道该算是好事还是坏事。他沉默了片刻，避开了女孩的眼睛。他的一部分心念在叫嚣着事已至此、再走回老路去也没什么用处了，另一部分则保持着沉甸甸的冰冷死寂，告诉他以往那么些生于他手的亡灵可都没他这么走运。

这么个僵持的阶段能够拖沓多久呢？他对此毫无判定根据，只能封闭在这屋子里庸庸度日。然后他又想起枢木朱雀，十年未见的枢木朱雀，目光晦暗，瞳孔深处烧灼着一片枯灰，在被他谈论死亡的随意态度激怒时才会迸射出一点儿火星来。他揉搓着自己的额角，发觉自己并没有什么好主意。

“为什么呢？”女孩问他，“你明明可以向他问好的，为什么你们现在连像普通朋友一样正常说话都这么困难呢？”鲁路修将手指搭放在她前额上，轻轻抚摸了一下。她没有对这亲昵举动表示什么抗拒，甚至没有瑟缩一下。她只是不解地看着他，与那人相似的眼睛里写着一点儿未知的悲哀。他叹了口气，心知自己不太可能蒙混过关。

“我在梦里见到你的时候，以为你认识他的方式也只是那样。”他说，“你去过他的梦境里，你知道如何找过去，所以你可以从梦里托一句话。我以为事情只会那样发生。他可以得到一点儿安慰，他会以为那不过是做了个古怪的梦。他用不着知道我还活着。”他深呼吸了一次，指尖撩过女孩散碎的额发。

“我没想到你就在他身边。”

 

索妮娅·兰佩路基和她实际上的监护人住在内屋一层，后加入的禁足者房间在收拾出来的阁楼上。留给他的独立空间相当充裕，虽然他自认为并不需要用到这么大的地方。在得到他的允许后，女孩会跑上楼来进他的房间和他自由接触，占据他床边的一小块地毯，坐在上头向他展示自己拥有的各式各样的小玩意。她也许过于善解人意了一些，知道他在这里闷着无事可做，于是主动向他讲起一些在外的趣事、一些安全的话题。话题最终还是会不可避免地回到某一人头上，有些时候能被轻快地略过，有些时候则不太行。

一个失去了父母的孩子，鲁路修看着她想，被领到陌生地盘上，寄人篱下，努力地自己打点好一切生活。她身上的确有不少自己的影子，他想，不仅是她的经历和处事方式：倘若她所说为真，那么她就是在自己的梦境间长大的，这种精神上的依赖关系或许比许多亲长所能给予的还能亲昵。

所以朱雀接纳了这么一个孩子在身边，允许她提问、允许她共享一部分生活，然后管她叫兰佩路基。鲁路修在理清个中缘由后，实质上感到了一点儿不知所措。常理来说，如果没有早年间那么一重复杂因素在的话，他就该在认清事实后当即拦住当事人的脚步，跟那人互相抛出几句质问后大吵一架，也许不可避免地互相揍上几拳头、当然在这码事上自己完全不可能占上风，然后不再继续进行第二轮争吵而是径直叫他闭嘴并吻他。常理来说这是解决当前僵局的最合理方式——如果事情真这么简单倒好了。

鲁路修晃了晃脑袋，命令自己别胡乱分神想些有的没的。他回神后女孩告诉他今天朱雀大概又会晚些回来，所以一会儿自己去叫两人份的外卖。鲁路修盯着她看了半晌，终于忍不住问了一句他憋了好几天的话：

“你在这儿住了一年多都是这么解决的吗……？”

“是啊。”女孩点了点头，“虽然这里可以开火，不过也没人真的去照看炉子。早餐的话烤吐司就够用，中午我能自己夹个三明治。”她说得很是轻松，鲁路修的嘴角则狠狠抽搐了一下。他瞪了自己的窗户一眼，有些头疼地晃了晃脑袋。

“你有他的账户吧？”然后他提出了自己住到这里以来的第一个请求，“介意帮忙付上网购一套厨具的账单吗？”

 

当周五没有什么大事发生。最近的一次作战按规划分布在下周末，所以他们仍然有这一个周末的喘息余地。军事会议在下午四点就已经结束，之后ZERO便顶着卡莲投来的一记促狭眼神扭头走出了办公地盘。他回到家中时也还挺早，他盘算着也许能和家里的小姑娘聊聊。这一周来他都没有刻意阻止她和鲁路修进行接触，他默许这一切发生，他也知道那是她长久以来的愿望之一。然而对此他还是有些不安，不是说他担心鲁路修会给她灌输什么让人头疼的想法，只是思及她在和自己朝夕相处了这么长时间后转眼便可能在那人面前抖露多少东西，他就有些想要落荒而逃。

这和胆小一点儿关系都没有。他都敢规划一次突袭去把人从基地废墟里抢回安全地带上，自然是做好了直面那人的准备的——自行直面，而不是被另一个人披露自己的生活。他看了看腕表，在五点钟时迈入了正门。他在迈入正门后的五秒钟内意识到有些不同寻常，他也很快找到了不同寻常的源头。

以往最多在晨间派上点用场的厨房方向传来一阵响动。有人开了炉子，大概正在煎着什么东西，新鲜食材的气味从敞开的门里一路播散到客厅。他抽了抽鼻子，在意识到发生了什么之后有些呆愣。他把面具和外披都安置好，把多余而过热的外衣都解了去，只着打底的紧身背心往那方向迈步过去时，瞥见小丫头正在厨房里四处转悠着打下手。他张了张嘴，不知该就此场景发表什么评论。女孩转过头来留意到了他的存在，快乐地向他招呼了一声。

这一声让厨房里真正在忙活的那一位也扭过了头。他把刀具往案板上一搁，继而沉着脸完全转过身来。他不知道什么时候去给自己弄了条围裙，衬衫衣袖挽到手肘以上，像极了他还在阿什弗德时被顶头的会长支使着操劳餐点时的打扮。他眯起眼睛，又一次用提问代替了一句基本的礼貌性问好。

“你是怎么当上一个九岁大的小女孩的监护人的？”他拔高声音道，“就没人质疑过你有多失职吗？你没能亲自照顾她周全也就算了，你明知道会这样也不找个人搭把手？”

朱雀被这质问震得一愣，以至于他忘了应该当即反驳对方自己压根没法允许更多人介入自己的生活。“是没有啊。”他回过神来之后觉得那话太蠢，于是改口换了别的反驳方式，“我也不觉得她没能健康成长。”

“闭嘴。”鲁路修气势汹汹地瞪过来一眼，“也亏得她把自己照顾得不错，但这根本不是你能拿来推托的借口。我告诉你，枢木朱雀，既然她的身份证明上都写着兰佩路基，那就别来怪我插手管这码事了。”

他冷哼了一声，转过身去留下了一个后脑勺和一面背。朱雀被这话噎了个透彻，茫然地看了看一脸忍笑很辛苦的小姑娘又看了看发话人的背影，脑子里被搅成了一团乱。

“……啊？”


	3. Chapter 3

永远不要低估一个前不稳定分子以及一个前皇帝在实践方向的动手能力，年轻的兰佩路基小姐充分意识到了这一点。

不知道是在暗中赌气还是在跟谁较劲还是纯粹对当前的情况看不过眼，自称闲得发霉实际上也差不多该是这样的鲁路修仿佛忽然被开启了某个开关，开始毫不客气地插手到她现前的家庭生活中来。首先他就把家务活完全接了过去，从房屋清扫到餐饮照管到清洗衣物，这意味着他开始自由出入所有房间。朱雀对此没有提出什么异议，事实上他没对鲁路修的任何要求提出异议。

他们在那个鲁路修头一次开火做了三人份的晚餐的周末相对而坐，新来的住客抄着胳膊尖锐批评了当前的ZERO大人私底下照看孩子的方式，如果非要评选单身父亲的话他绝对是最糟糕的那一种。朱雀几度想要张嘴抗议都被堵了回去，随后叹着气同意了鲁路修的所有要求，包括能够出入的领域大小——至少囊括了整个屋子，当然也囊括了他的房间——能够动用的经费范围以及能够接管的职权方向。索妮娅饶有兴趣地坐在一旁听着他们的交谈，虽然主要是鲁路修在单方面地主导对话进程。当然，在进度提要求的阶段后，朱雀表现得这般毫无怨言还是让她小小惊讶了一把。

“他很聪明，一向知道我的底线在哪里。”那天更晚些的时候她单独和朱雀提问，他这么回答了她。你看，他比划了一下，反正就在这栋房子的范围内，的确没有什么非得禁止他去做的事情。说是这样没错，女孩想了想，当初她刚过来时这儿压根不像个家。即使到了现在，他允许自己留在屋子里的个人痕迹仍然没有多上太多。那么多放任一个人来打点一切也不算什么坏事。

“他哪有底线？他没有底线。”翌日她在阁楼上找到鲁路修的时候，他没好气地评价了一句，“当然了，我的确不会提什么非分要求。”

“你看，我都说了他很聪明。”午后朱雀在负责动手做饭的那位一甩头走开之后捏着鼻子去收拾碗碟，听她转述时挑起了半拉眉毛，“但我什么时候没有底线了？”

“噢，是啊，过去一直是我在充当他的底线。”她在阳台上找到正在晾晒衣服的鲁路修时，那人冷哼了一声，“那还真是令人怀念啊。”

照理来说被人当作传声筒不是什么好事，不过考虑到他们也不是有意的、而且他们各自的反应都实在太有趣了一些，索妮娅也没有对此抱怨什么。这会儿实际上就看得出谁才是更经常在发号施令的那一个了，而另一方事实上也在听从，只是他们表现出来的方式不太和睦。不管怎么说，鲁路修接管了那么些家务活儿之后，她要做的就不过是帮忙定期往家里搬运一些食材罢了。

下一步鲁路修开始照管她的功课，虽说学校里的课业实际上并难不倒她，而她也自觉得很、在这方面不怎么叫人操心。“不管怎么说，问都不多问一句也太过分了。”他这么评价道，“多多少少也该关心一下。”

“我不知道。”女孩想了想，朱雀好像真没往这方面操心过半句话，“他可能默认我继承了你的脑子。”

“他把我当成什么了？”鲁路修翻了个白眼，“真当我是你亲老爸吗？”

女孩掩嘴笑了起来。她听见男人懊丧地叹了口气，继而有一面温热手掌贴上了她的后颈轻轻摩挲。“还真是要谢谢你这么尽心尽力了。”她抬起眼来望着他，“有一部分原因是他是我的监护人，对吗？”他别开眼去，沉默了片刻，空出的那只手的指尖相互磨蹭了一下。

“只是看不过眼罢了。”

 

“他打小就在照看他缺乏自理能力的亲妹妹，也就是现如今的女皇陛下。”朱雀说，“那时候她不仅不能行走，还不能视物，所以要替她操心的事情格外的多……所以是啊，就如何照料一个这个年纪的女孩而言，他的确可以自命为专家了。”

他手头没有留下相片，任何一张，不论是童年时期的还是他们共读于一间学校时的。因而他在提及过去的时候并不会从哪儿掏出一张具象化的图片来，指给她看活在某一段记忆尘埃里的更加年轻的人。女孩坐在他膝上，倚靠在他怀里，摸了摸自己的发辫末端。她新买了发绳，原本尝试着自己绑头发，然后这码事也被鲁路修接管了。他做得很细致，而且会的样式还不少。“等你的头发再长一些的话，还可以尝试更多花样。”他这么说，每天早上在早餐桌前耐心地替她打理好一头不大好看管的卷发，“还是你打算剪短些？”她在他初次这么问之后摇了摇头，告诉他这样就很好。

事实上她为此有一点儿窃喜，毕竟这在学校里也是能引人注目的资本之一。朱雀往往会对这场景投来古怪的一瞥，待晚间他们独自相处时才告诉她看起来很漂亮。索妮娅也渐渐习惯了他们之间这种仍然有些尴尬的相处方式，偶尔会调侃上一句。他们或多或少会有些不自在，然而都不会真的生气。

“你没跟着学过吗？”女孩接着方才的话题问道，“我记得你说你们童年时就相识了。”

“我充其量也就是搭把手，而且时间不长。”朱雀说，“天知道他实际上需要操心多少问题。过去阿什弗德家专门派了人来帮忙照看，那应该还给他减轻了不少负担……这样说来，我也不奇怪他会指责我甚至没找个人来帮忙了。”

他苦笑起来，低声向她道了歉。索妮娅摸了摸他的脸颊，试图让他看起来别那么自责。“也不是你的错。”她细声说，“你其实不允许多少人接近这地方，我知道的。这是对的，你还有你的秘密需要保守。”她碰着他的脸颊，未被面具遮掩的温暖皮肤。他垂下眼睛来，低低吁出口气。

“没什么好辩解的，我的确不会照看别人。”他说，“毕竟在相当长的一段时间里，我都只需要看管好自己一个人就行了。”

“包括你还是个孩子的时候？”

“包括我还是个孩子的时候。”

他说话时的神情很平静，大抵是早就过了会为此伤感的阶段。是了，她想起来，枢木玄武在日本沦亡那一年就已身死，往后他也不过是孤零零的一个。他的履历早就被彻查了一番，明晃晃地摆在所有人面前，稍一追溯便清晰可见。一早与京都六家断绝关系，孤身加入不列颠尼亚的军队，再往后便一路攀爬至权力顶峰旁侧的那一席位置上了。她眨了眨眼，拍打了一下他的肩膀。

“你把自己照看得很好。”她认认真真地说。不提外界评价，不提他何以放任自己的名声成为糟烂无比的那一档，他成为了这般模样，在外承担起十成十的职责、私底下还能够让人生出几分亲近感来。她也自知这评价相当偏颇，所以他自嘲一笑时她也不奇怪。朱雀抱住她的肩膀，声音闷闷压在她头发上。

“认真的吗？”他说，“我还以为自己在这方面一向遭人诟病。”

 

不管怎么说，这些变化为那两人之间的相处适当地增添了一些调剂。虽然他们还是很容易在交谈时语气犯冲，但也不像之前那般言辞生硬容易冷场了。在这些变化发生之初，朱雀很容易显得有些尴尬，一部分大概是因为当场被人落面子，另一部分则意味深长也暧昧得多。当然了，场面是有些诡异，即使是年轻的兰佩路基小姐也觉察到了这一点。她的意思是，眼见着一个曾经跟自己共同生活过一段时间的人开始以另一位监护人自居并自然而然地照管起了自己的养女，平常生活间不总是会出现这种情况的。

“他就是，他，”朱雀私下发表评论时还是显得有些不知所措，讲话磕磕巴巴，眼神也飘忽不定，“融入进这个氛围的速度也太快了一点。”

“想什么呢，是他先这么给你冠名的。”鲁路修的说法则是这样，与此同时他脸上可疑地飞起了一抹血色，“可别到头来自己没做好心理准备。”

进入十月的第一周就这样磕磕绊绊又相安无事地过去了大半。当周末有一次预定好的海外作战，朱雀提前打过招呼，在周四的夜晚又跟他的小女孩提了一遍。他们找到空档说话之前，他刚刚帮忙把鲁路修新采购的缝纫机提到阁楼上去，并认命地干完了帮忙安置的体力活儿。随后他回到楼下来，给自己开了一瓶冰啤。

“所以等我回来的时候，你是不是都能多出半个衣柜的衣服来了？”他打趣道，“他还真是很懂怎么讨女孩们欢心，在他以亲人自居的时候。”索妮娅坐在一边晃悠腿，她的身量长了一些，这么做时脚底已经很容易磨蹭到地面了。

“不是在约会方面？”她问了一句。朱雀往沙发靠背里一倒，提着玻璃瓶口晃荡了几下。

“显然不是。我一直觉得他在外和异性交际多半靠脸。”他若有所思道。女孩笑出了声，他则做了个鬼脸。“好啊，你都开始关心他的约会问题了，我要嫉妒了。”随后他作出一副伤心模样来，发出一阵可怜的悲叹，“虽然我知道你本来就该跟他更亲近一些。”

“放心，我还是很喜欢你的。”女孩一本正经地说，凑过去在他面颊上亲了一下。朱雀摆了摆手，示意她用不着这么安慰自己。她笑了一阵，待他不再故作悲伤后才平息下来，把手头攥着的几张订好的纸页递给了他。“他让我把这个交给你。”她说，看着他扬起眉毛翻阅起那份人工书写的文件来。他的手指逐行划过上头细长齐整的字母，眼睑微微垂了下来。

“这是什么？”

“几份基本战术方略，包括可行性评估和对方的弱点分析。”她原样转述了鲁路修的话，看了看朱雀的表情后又补充了一句，“他说根据实际情况来灵活行事。”

“……哈。”朱雀说，“还是这么喜欢指手画脚。”

他眉头一松，眼神仍然没有挪开。他的眼睛里又暗沉下去，扑上一层难以捉摸的影子。他搓弄了一下自己的鼻梁骨，继而在自己眉骨下端磨蹭了一把。他肩膀轻轻颤抖了一下，发出一声含混不清的笑。

“他还说了什么吗？譬如‘可别落了ZERO的名声’之类的……？”

他的声音很轻，更像是在自言自语。一时间女孩也不知道该作何回答，只得轻轻摇了摇头。朱雀将身子埋下去，弓着腰，头颅几乎垂到横在膝骨之间的手肘上。许久过后他发出一道长长的、长长的呼吸声，再抬起头来时神情显得平定了些。

“我买了一副象棋，大概这周末会送到家。”他说，竖起一根食指放在唇边，“别说是我的主意。”

女孩看了看阁楼的方向，又看了看他，理解地点了点头。“好吧，我会说是我自作主张的。”她轻快地说，“他能不能猜到事实就不是我的问题了。”

“当然。”他承诺道，跟她勾了勾手指。她勾住他尾指时想着这互相僵持的格局要延续到何时才得以终止，它能否终止，契机在何处。你们仍然关心彼此，她想，那么面对彼此诚实言说又有多么困难呢？

男人松开了勾连的手指，拿着那份手抄件回到了他自己的房间去，一声轻响后便把自己藏回屏障后方了。

 

周五的时候朱雀就没有回来了。女孩早早回到家中，以为自己会在跑到阁楼上之后才能找到一个坐在各式各样布料堆中的鲁路修，不料一进门便撞见他笔直伫立在屋主的房间门口。她再凑近一些后发觉他眉关紧锁，踮起脚往里看了看并没发现哪儿不对。里头和先前一样布设简单、整整齐齐，她不知道他为什么露出这种苦恼表情。

“你打算开始全面扫除了吗？”她问他。鲁路修回过神来，向她招呼了一声，旋即说了句“是的”。清洁用具还支楞在门外墙边，没被他捏在手里。他将手肘撑上被推开的门板，另一只手摩挲了一下自己的鬓角，显得有点儿心烦意乱。“有什么地方不对劲吗？”索妮娅问。他摇了摇头，旋即迈步走了进去。

“我还以为他的房间会比现在更乱一点。”他咕哝道，“搞什么？”

他两手空空地绕着房间走了一遭，仿佛预备先拾掇一下再作其它打算。“过去他不会自己收拾房间吗？”女孩好奇道，暗暗觉得有些好笑。鲁路修在靠窗的那一侧站定了脚，平平摊开了双手摆出无奈架势。

“不，过去他也自己收拾得很干净。就他那么个怕给人添麻烦的性格……哼。”他慢慢说，“但也不至于这么……没有人味儿。”

女孩闭上了嘴，对上他有些茫然的深色眼睛。她记起自己初到这里时的感念，那会儿这里的情况甚至更离谱些。一间屋子，而不是家——那之后过去一年有余了，枢木朱雀的生活还算有了些改变，但仍然会让人发出这种疑问。那对于鲁路修来说或许比自己意味着更多，她意识到。男人露出的表情更加复杂了几分，随后叹了口气，趟了几步去到旁侧，单手搭上了衣柜的门把。

“这样做没问题吗？”女孩意识到了他想做什么，继而小声说道，“他好像没有允许过我动——”

“行了，看到什么不该看的秘密档案之类的我会放回去的。这点儿自觉性我还是有的。”鲁路修说。他果断地将衣柜门拉开了，拧着眉头上上下下地扫视了一番。“我就看一眼他在自己的问题上有多犯蠢。该不会真的没给自己留几套正常外出的衣服吧？没有？”

他先是弯着腰拨弄了一番挂着的衣物，然后蹲得更低，开始查看底下铺着的那几层衣料。索妮娅不太好意思地挪了进来，偷偷瞟了一眼。没什么特别的，她所能看见的不过是几套换洗用的正装。片刻后鲁路修直起腰来，抬起头向上望去，而后仿佛愣了一愣。

“他还专门留了个备用面具格还是什么的？”他露出一副哭笑不得的表情，伸手从顶层摘下了一个东西，“也没看他分门别类到这地步……”

然后他的声音忽然卡死了，眼睛也瞪大了些。他半张着嘴，某一刻起开始发出漏气似的细微声响。他往后跌了一步，又跌了一步，一直缓慢后退到膝后撞上了床尾。他就这样跌坐下去，神情茫然地看着手中拿着的物件。

“……你还留着？”他喃喃道，“你都没给自己留下多少东西，你还留着这个……？”

那是一张面具，ZERO的面具。女孩小心翼翼地走到他近旁去，试图看清那东西有什么异常之处。它看上去很旧了，本应光滑的表面都蒙了些斑驳痕迹。她踮起脚来，看见它的一侧沾了些污痕，隐隐约约是半面手掌的形状，只剩下风干皴裂的黑褐尘屑。

拿着它的人在发抖，瞪着双眼，手头肩臂都在颤抖，明显得她能用肉眼察觉。“鲁路修？”她轻轻呼唤了一声，“你还好吗？”男人背脊忽然一弹，似乎刚刚才意识到还有旁人。他垂落了眼睑，敛下十足柔和而悲哀的目光。他勉强笑了一笑，缓慢嚅动起嘴唇来。

“没事，就，”他呛了一下，咳嗽着清了清嗓子，声音忽然间疲惫了许多，“让我一个人待一会儿。”

“可你看上去需要人陪着。”女孩说。她担忧地看着他，记起自己曾在此刻不在现场的那人身上见过的那些个糟烂状况。鲁路修没有再度拒绝，由着她凑得更近，挨坐到自己身边。她没有提出更多问题，他也没有主动说明任何事情。

他在长久的静谧中躬下身去，双手捧着那副假面，前额抵住面具的前额部位。他的肩膀仍然在发抖，呼吸也隐约紧促起来。他闭着眼，嘴唇紧紧抿在一块儿。女孩轻轻搭住他的背，等着他平复下情绪的那一刻到来。

“蠢货。”末了他叹息道。她看到他的眼眶红了，但他并没有哭。


	4. Chapter 4

ZERO在他的训练室里热身。

训练室是封闭的，一早就被拆除了监控，他的身份一旦划在场中便会自动对外封锁。所以枢木朱雀丢开了繁赘的面具和外衣，仅着无袖背心和短裤，缓慢地绕场跑了三周。

场地很宽阔，一侧安置着装甲骑训练机。理论上他更应该上座去恢复一下驾驶手感，然而普通的训练机型一向对他的协调性不太友好，这点过了多少年也没能改变。因此他在结束慢跑后一边调匀呼吸一边踱步到场地另一侧，冲着沙袋揍了一顿。他发力时从脚底蹬出重心，助力淌过整侧背脊顺由肩臂猛击出去，砰响时耳边鼓噪着细微嗡鸣。

“你应该先训练枪击。”他隐隐约约听见一个声音在说，“我很怀疑你在把力气都耗尽后还能剩下多少准头。”

他更加用力地来了一次勾拳，然后是下一次、再下一次。他眯着眼，晃动的物件从视野里模糊了去，连带着他所置身的环境与时间一起。他听着记忆当中遥远的回响，带动着一些零碎的幻影一同重现。他回到十年前尚未毁灭的潘德拉贡，白衣的年轻帝王抄手站立在自己的骑士身旁，语调凉凉地抛掷下几句评价。

“我在打完一整场战役后都可以准确瞄到你的面具顶，还不打碎你的脑袋。”零之骑士说着，用一记凶猛直拳结束了一整套动作，说话时稍稍带着些喘，“你是在怀疑我的准头吗？”

旁观的那人笑了，细长眉梢斜斜挑了起来。“那你可真是干得不错啊，枢木卿。”他漫不经心地称赞道，“也许把刺杀计划改成让你远距离枪击是个好主意呢。”

他拨弄了一下自己的额发，那底下曾因弹道擦伤而淌出狭长血痕，分割过他因愤怒而扭曲的整张面容。他谈及时却像是毫不在意，一如他毫不介怀地谈及自己的死。这般长久的时间过去了，他面上的神情已经模糊了，只让人隐约窥见写满云淡风轻的眼睛。那副从容姿态并不会叫人感到安心，只会在旁人心中种下更多深重悲恸。

“所以为什么不呢？”零之骑士问他，带着些隐晦的愤懑。那人伸出一根手指摇了摇，那幻影在每一次击打沙袋的钝重响动间露出微笑，唇角弧度恍如刀割般锋利。

“戏剧效果。”他说，“暗杀者不是能够登上台面的类型，而我需要你在终场时恰好站在最高处。”那声音越过遥远时空而来，跃过了击打声、枪声、蔚蓝晴空下人群的欢呼与某一个女孩的嘶声恸哭，一具身躯从高处跌落，高台上唯独留下一人，往后也只剩下一人了——“那时候人们才会为英雄欢呼。”

还有别的原因吗？零之骑士在发问。那生疏的、割裂似的刺痛感活过来了，充溢在现世的枢木朱雀的胸腔当中。他眯着眼，汗水从额前缓慢淌下。另一个幻影则在笑，仍然在笑。这个理由还不够充分吗？年轻的皇帝这样反问，仿佛对自己的性命已然漠不关心了。他用谈论戏剧的口吻谈论自己的谢幕，用指定计划的冷静指定自己的死。你看，被回忆所困的人对自己说，你看，他很清楚你的底线在哪里。他知道你必然会为此犹豫，因而他才更加不能退缩半分。

“好吧。”那下令者说。好吧。他的神情缓和下来，形成一片温柔而残忍的幻梦。“枪击可能失误，然而若非一击毙命，效果就要逊色得多了——我不是在怀疑你的准头，但是万一，”他声音温存，低缓而柔软，带着一丝叹惋，“万一你在那一刻还试图保护我。”

“所以你宁可让我从近处——”

“那就没有多少失误的余地了，是不是？”他说，“而且这样一来，你就只能尽力刺准了，这样我遭的罪还能短一些。”

他的声音贴得很近，贴在他耳廓上，幻化成一缕温暖气流，萦绕许久还未散去。你看，那影子像是在笑。你知道该怎么保护我。你学会了。你狠不下手来将我毙命、所以你会刻意偏差半分。你知道的。我知道的。

——不要那么做。

他的声音与早前的情景相应。在他死后很久的时候，在自己惶然觉察到那死亡事实可能遭遇了什么变故、一时间连双手力道都无法控制协调的时候，那个幽灵徘徊在留存下来的生者附近，让他连基本的自持能力都丧失了些——准心扩散、脱靶、无法准确持物——“你该休息一阵，离开前线，”那时的诊断这样告诉他，“在你精神状况变得更糟之前暂时从这儿离开。”枪弹飞射出去，从标靶旁斜斜擦过，他将武器弃掷在地，双膝砸落下去，缓慢抱紧自己发抖的身躯。

他最后击出了一拳，将所有游离的记忆残像一并击得粉碎。幻音消失了，失误的标靶消失了，倾诉与温暖吐息都一并消失了。朱雀扶着渐渐停摆的沙袋，大汗淋漓，呼吸紧促。他还没愚蠢到在临战前把自己弄得筋疲力尽，因而片刻后他缓过劲来，猛推了一把面前的支撑物，臂肌又绷紧了片刻，随后才拖着步子走开了，拿过一条干净毛巾揩拭起自己的头脸。

所以你真的回来了，他这么想着，在独处的空间里深深吸气。我一早否认过的。我提早准备过的。我预想过的。现在事情已经这样发生了，我该拿你怎么办呢？

你想让我怎么办呢？

 

那个人回到他视野当中时体征正常，精神稳定，表现得和寻常人没什么两样。先一步跟自己打过报告的卡莲说他健康得很，要做的只是确保他没什么自毁倾向，倒是不用担心他哪天就心肌迸裂倒地身亡了。除去因为久不见天日而显得更加苍白了些，鲁路修看上去不像是从死亡线下周游了一圈才折返的，只像是出了一趟远门，规划好的旅程过久还在路上耽搁了，这才让他的重新出现迟了多年。

他简单解释了一下他死而复生的原理，那多少要归结于他们一并在阿卡夏走的那一遭。他的父亲并非他原本的契约对象，然而那个持印者临终前的接触还是给他留下了一点儿残余的烙痕。那甚至不能成为一个印记，便也不能挽救他的性命，只是堪堪拉扯着他在实质身死后都无法彻底回归死亡的怀抱。他的灵魂无法归于本源，而是被围困在他无法溃烂的尸身里长久沉睡。直至棺木被开启，有人将他的伤势按照抢救生者的形式修补了，然后再加上那些信众所能引下的一道同样来自世界根源的助力——他恢复了呼吸和心跳，而后回归到生者的行伍中来。

他在那里待得太久，足够他探询清楚自己死而复生的每一处细节和隐情。这一桩经历没有将他变作另一个不老不死者，尽管那才是向他施为者的信众的本意。这使得他于那个群体的价值打了折扣，幸而如此，他得以留在半幽闭的状态里安宁度日，放出一些半真半假的言论来扰乱视听。毕竟常人大都以为他跌落神坛的那一刻必然是对背弃他的世界满怀憎恨的，因而他在复生后想方设法向黑色骑士团与ZERO寻仇才是常理。一个欺瞒世界的谎言成了他的保护伞，也成为他谨慎度日的厚重枷锁。

他不再拥有那个Geass了，他这么自称，神情坦然不似作伪。或许他只是没能找到继续使用它的方法，又或许这便是死而复生的代价。他没有成为受印者，这从他的外观上便能窥探出端倪。他以正常人类的步奏成长了一些，变化不至十年跨度那么长，但也拔高了一些身量，眉峰面廓都深邃了些。除此以外他看上去还是旧时模样，碎发削至微微贴颈的长度，眼角剪下晦暗复杂光彩。

所以他们仍然能一眼认出彼此，即使经年累月为他们各自都磨损出了些肉眼可见的痕迹。所以他仍然能一眼认出对方身上那些危险端倪，这不是指鲁路修仍然是个随时可能闯出门去撺掇起一起暴乱的不安分者、不。他能认出对方身上和自己相似的成分。

就如同他辨认得出曾经跪倒在自己面前请求原谅的人是怎样心灰意冷、宁可遭受一切谴责，现如今他依然能在鲁路修身上看见往昔的自己。自认为不应存活于世，不过是被勉强拾回的道义推移着苟活下来，想要改变某些事情、再改变多一些，但仍然等待着一次应得的死。

你那时又有多恼恨我身上这一点呢？他这么想着，没有说穿他们现如今僵局的本质。

连夜奔赴欧罗巴的人不多，今次的目标也不过是拔起地中海地区的一个跳板。虽说并非大型军事目标，然而为乱者仅剩的两大基地都倚仗着那一处喉舌，因而实质上也是一处阻力重重的重要关隘。他飞抵当地的时间是凌晨四点，部署都已到位，进攻在半小时后开始。他在坐进驾驶舱后才掀开面具，解开了过于碍事的外衣，身躯前压蓄势待发。

“我不负责压阵，”这是他实际作出的第一句指令，“派一组先遣队跟着我一道从九点钟方向突击进攻。”

通讯当中沉默了片刻，旋即爆发出此起彼伏的疑问和对撤回指令的请求。他也知道自己这指令对于实际上的指挥官身份而言过于胡来，然而他没有留下多少供人质疑的时间和机会，飞快地做完了一连串的后续布置。“你倒是干脆。”他预备切断通讯时，卡莲从私人频道接了进来，“你是真不担心后方出什么岔子？”朱雀摩挲了一下身侧的操纵杆，而后轻轻吁叹了一声。

“没人能担保那个人给我的情报有多准确。”他说，“既然我决定了相信他，并且是我在以此为凭据做规划，那么大部分职责和冒险的任务最好都由我来担。如果情况不顺利的话，我快速脱身的几率也比普通部队要大一些。”

卡莲在通讯里安静了数秒，继而毫不掩饰地发出了一小声喟叹。“好吧。你当然会相信他。”她说，“我衷心希望你是对的。”

 

他是对的，至少这一次是。

突破到峡谷中的入口处不算困难，困难的是接踵而至的围困打击，因而将前阵摆上尖刀是个正确选择。兵力与鲁路修最初给出的数字有所出入，误差在他随后补充的波动范围之内。先遣队突入内部后开始二批次散面打击，打通正面路径后压上后续主力部队，同时在外进行扫尾轰炸。按规划行事并不困难，他想，就如同旧日里他们的作为。一方通讯屏专门划给他的主君，指令直接到位，皇帝手下的一柄利剑，也确如宣传中夸口的那般足以披荆斩棘扫平一切障碍。

而今他在炮火隆隆中压着嗓子传达后续命令，他下令时所用的仿佛并不是他自己的声音。这会让他分神，牵制住他的突进步伐，地下空洞内部不够高阔、也无法容纳机体长时间展翼飞行。然而状况还算不得麻烦，至少在装甲骑配置中的顶尖战力方面，打从这起战事开始之初他就没真正遇上什么足以与他匹敌的麻烦。

你是会这样做的，对吗？他想着，往基地下层降去，往更深处去。你是会命令我这样做的。黑色机体在长廊间擦出刺耳的刮蹭声，躲避过几发由敌方制式机发起的游离袭击，成功引开了一处包围圈。他对外界的印象反馈变得单调而刻板，屏幕上的红色警报，重火力预警，武器装置的操纵和后方战况的即时联讯。他以为自己真的听见了几次夸耀和更加紧迫的线路指示，往南边去、避免无谓冲突，突围速度不错，干得漂亮。

他咬紧牙关，独自完成了为自己规划好的一切。通讯中充斥着不错的即时消息，大都简短而迅捷，没有多余的声音。

他承认自己的确有些懈怠了。地下空洞当中有人引爆了三号军火库，必然是敌方自作主张的断后作为，而残余部队的垂死挣扎也令人感到够呛。那正赶在他稍稍缓口气的时候，致使他一时间没能赶上空洞塌陷之前最后的撤离时机，而只能和少量突入过深的先遣队成员一道被围困在阻塞的通道口附近。“待在那里别动，”卡莲径直切进他的通讯频道喊道，“浮空艇会负责替你们打出一道天井来。”他看了看外界形势，旋即自行摇了摇头。

“我很怀疑能不能周旋到那时候。”他回话道，“而且我猜他们至少还有一个没被控制的火药库。没关系，我先动也不会比留在里面更冒险。”

然而没时间让他切换到后备能源了，因而他短暂地撤去了护盾系统，将能量传输到主武器上预备穿出一道缺口来。恰好在那一刻，被截留的部队遭遇了一次自杀式进攻，于是他边命令残余人员尽快撤离边预备断后。他的机体被包夹时尚未恢复护盾运转，这导致他在斩断一架制式机的同时听见了刺耳的金属摩擦声。驾驶舱内暴起一阵紊乱电流，那令他手足麻痹了片刻，没能完全避让开身后袭来的东西。

疼痛来袭时他眼前一暗，并未立即完全失去神智。但随后他便仅记得零星片断，如散落的机体残肢与扭曲割裂的机舱，遥远的爆炸声与通讯中暴起的尖利呼喊。不过是一点小麻烦，他记得自己对谁说了这句话，随后记忆便彻底断了线。他在黑暗中待了许久，沉浸在半梦半醒之间的压抑境地里，浑浑噩噩地等待着眼前清明过来的那一刻——那一刻在思感中没有让他等待太久，虽然个中过程也相当难熬。

他睁开眼时发觉自己正平躺着，瞪着一片空白的天花板。他耗了片刻去抓回自己的意识，旋即忽然想起了什么，迅速抬手摸上自己的脸。“别费心了。”他听见一个不耐烦的声音，“我把你的脑袋包严实了才把你从那里面拖出来的，还顶着医护人员的抗议保持到了他们全都走开为止，希望你记得为此感谢我一下。”

“感谢你什么？”朱雀放下手来，“在这过程中没有把我闷死吗？”

他扭头望向床沿，与此同时后知后觉地意识到自己一侧胳膊活动时拉得后背疼得厉害。红月卡莲正坐在一张椅子上削苹果，尖刀底下垂落了一长条果皮。她闻言而白了他一眼，看起来很想上前来在他脸上划拉两下。她还是按捺住了自己的脾气，一边中规中矩地跟他汇报后续战况一边当着他的面吃完了那个苹果。战损情况相当低微，几乎被削减到了理想的最低值，所以如果只把他当一个普通的前锋军来考虑，这次只能用大获全胜来形容的战役没有任何值得诟病的地方。

“很可惜你不是，所以当前最大的问题就是ZERO本人在这一次行动中负了伤。”她板着脸说，“虽然换来的战果相当了得，可这仍然是个大问题。”

“消息被封锁了吗？”他问了一句，脑袋仍然昏昏沉沉的。他单手搭住自己的眼睛，勉强提着精神听卡莲讲话。当然被封锁了，女人回答道，你还指望谁去召开新闻发布会公布我们的领袖因为负了伤而需要休养生息吗？她冷哼了一声，没有对他进行进一步指责。这让他稍感意外，但随后他就明白了原因。

“穿刺伤，没有切断骨头。你只是失血过多，伤口倒不很麻烦。”卡莲说，“谢天谢地没有感染症状，回去至少躺一周再考虑拆线。这里人多眼杂，一会我送你回去。”

“我们已经在日本了吗？”他因为讶异于自己昏睡时间的长度而稍稍抬起眼睑，又禁不住皱起眉头来，“可别告诉我事到如今我连封闭一间独立病房的权力都没有。”

“你当然有。”卡莲说，“但你多少需要人看护一下，我又不能保证有充足时间守着你，而天知道你还能容忍多少人看见你的脸。”他翻开自己的手掌，对上已经站起来的女人碧蓝的眼睛。“送你回去比把另一个有身份危机的混蛋给接过来要容易多了。”她说着，斜斜撇下了嘴角。

“真是不幸。”他咕哝道。所以另有其人来负责谴责他了，他想着，感到头比之前更疼了些。卡莲站在那儿俯瞰着他，眼睛里流露出一丝复杂情绪。她伸出手来，真的在他脸上划拉了一下，柔软指尖拂过他的眼睑。

“现在，闭眼再睡上两个钟头。”随后她用一种令人窒息的命令腔调说，“我傍晚再来接你，那时候这附近会清静些。”

 

他昏睡的时间比他所料想的要更久。也许他中途还是被弄醒了一次，被人架在肩头踉踉跄跄地走出一段路，然后绊倒在另一处更为熟悉的床铺跟前。他对此的记忆相当模糊，一如他对此前战事尾场细节的记忆。那或许是失血的后遗症，或许不是。

他有很久不曾调用过那个命令遗留给他的力量了，以至于他甚至一时间记不起这种印象模糊而零散的感觉实质上并不陌生。他终于从昏睡中重新汲取起一些足够维持片刻清醒的气力时，外面已经是星夜高悬了。他眯着眼睛看望了一会儿那小片窗里可见的天空，随后稍稍挪了挪身子。他的房间里没有开灯，他的感官本身也迟缓了些，于是他直到床边弹起一个影子来时才留意到房间里还有别人。

有那么须臾片刻，他还以为那会是晴——他的小姑娘，不知不觉间潜入他的房间，偷偷推搡他一把或者给他藏下一个惊喜。随后他定下视线，看见鲁路修站在黑暗当中。他分明不太能看清那人神情，然而他却觉察得到谴责目光。“你做了什么？”那人压着嗓子说，“你自己打头阵？”

“那地方的地形受限，送多少炮灰都是徒劳的，最强战力打先锋更为安全——你自己这么写的。”朱雀说，“所以是啊，我自己打了头阵。”

所以他们又一次用无谓的质问与驳斥代替了一句简单问候，他这么想着，觉得自己差不多也该习惯了。他听见那人气恼的叹息声，后接着一句他没能听清的低声咒骂。“怎么就没人剥夺你的最高指挥权呢？”这是更之后他听得清的部分，“黑色骑士团有这么不计前嫌，放任你来继续当作战指导？”他牵了牵嘴角，手指在被褥下蜷进掌心里。

“我猜他们只是不介意由我去当冒险的那一个。”他说，“你退步了，鲁路修。你的规划上预估的后续投入远远超出实际需要的。”

“那是因为我一开始就从清单上把你来打头阵的方案给划掉了。”那人提高了声调，这会儿已经听得出他在十足愤怒了，“你没有资格去只身犯险。”

“是你在跟我这么说话吗？”他的声音沙哑，他的喉咙里像卡了些东西，“一个一贯喜欢让王棋先行的人？还是说你已经忘记了，曾经你也是喜欢让我打每一次头阵的？”

“不。我记得很清楚。”鲁路修说。朱雀看着他，模模糊糊意识到他在努力平复呼吸。“但你没有资格。”他说，“是你有需要照看的人，而不是我。”

他在说那孩子，朱雀想。是了，的确如此。他的头疼得更加厉害，这也让他言语间更尖刻了些。“哦，是啊。”他平直着嗓子说，“听起来我可以把一切托付给你，就像你当初对我做的。”

“那根本不一样！”

“我知道。”

“你知道什么？！”

“我知道我不会死。”他说。

方才已然被激怒的人忽然间声息尽敛，仿佛被迎面泼了冰水般迅速消减了怒火。朱雀费力地对着他目光可能的落点，片刻后放弃了这一尝试。鲁路修在他床边俯下身来，面上带着他在近距时终于能勉强辨识的零星困惑与悲哀。朱雀在他伸出手来时深深呼吸，感觉自己胸腔中长久积郁的沉缓钝痛又悄然扩散开来。

“我不会死的。”朱雀说。他阖上眼，感觉到鲁路修的手指试探着触到自己的脸颊，若有若无地描绘着面廓边沿。因为你下了令，他想。因为你不允许。因为你早已那么对我做过了，因为你希望我留下。那人的接触过于谨慎，若即若离，仿佛那温度不过是虚幻的，随时都会再度消散而去——“你把我留在这里了。”


	5. Chapter 5

当卡莲在说“替所有人好好骂他一通”的时候，她的表情看起来其实更像是想同时骂他们两人一顿。她待的时间不长，摸了摸茫然失措的小女孩的头发，随后便急匆匆地离开去处理剩下的那堆烂摊子。之后鲁路修便只得自己去面对负伤的那位老相识了，失血过多、精神不振，昏睡起来仿佛无休无尽。

伤口本身不很严重，也不是位于正背后。刺伤发生在肩胛骨偏上的部位，平躺下去不会造成严重负担，因而负伤者用不着以趴卧姿休养以至于进一步压迫呼吸。无休无尽也是个夸张说法，事实上朱雀还是会时不时清醒过来，眼神清明、神志正常，只是比以往更容易疲倦，于是很快又被赶回去阖眼重返梦乡。他当然也能下床正常走动，因伤势所在而改用右肢单手持物，除此之外倒没出现过什么就地绊倒之类的麻烦。

然而他二十八岁了。二十八岁意味着他不像十年前那样有无穷无尽的精力去挥霍了，意味着即使他的体能还在巅峰期、但战场决胜也该更多倚仗于经验而非蛮干了，意味着伤口没那么容易痊愈，也没法拼着一口气强撑作没事人似地继续投入下一次战役中去。幸而当前的方针不是继续快速强袭，他才得以拥有片刻喘息余地。

糟糕的是接下来的一段时间内他都会整日整日地留在家中，而年轻的兰佩路基小姐还没迎来她的下一个假期。所以在许多个漫长白昼里，鲁路修感觉比之前自己独处一室不知该如何打发时间时还更煎熬。他将大把时间耗费在阁楼上，用柔软棉布给出门上学去的小姑娘裁剪出一些宽松的上衣和新裙子。“希望我能弄出来的式样不会显得太过时。”他在索妮娅眼睛发亮地抱走那些衣服时抱歉地说。女孩使劲儿摇了摇头，从衣服堆上扬起一张灿烂笑脸。

“我很喜欢它们。”

要看管一个濒近十岁的女孩就够麻烦了。她开始蹿个儿，胸脯稍稍鼓胀了些，肩型也渐渐丰盈起来。她开始变得更加多愁善感也容易害羞，在他悄悄塞给她一些短而宽松的棉布内衣时飞红了脸，大概过了一个小时才肯重新跟他讲话。所幸他比实际照顾这个年纪的娜娜莉时年长得多，更有经验也更为耐心，所以她还是容易被他逗得咯咯发笑，也不介意继续亲昵地挽着他的胳膊。但说到底，要看管这么一个小姑娘就够叫人费心思了，现在又多出了一个更加深刻长远的麻烦。

女孩不在家的白昼里，鲁路修在阁楼上摆弄织机，心不在焉地听候着楼下的动静。他所住的空间虽然能被划为隔间，然而他基本不关闭那扇房门，所以他能听见隔间外楼道空间所有的动静，也能听见楼底下的大多数动静。所以他能留意到养伤的那人起身活动时的声响，比平日要沉重拖沓些的脚步和房门开合的响动。他几番起身走到楼梯口去向下窥探，安静地看着那人顺畅地迈动步子把自己带往各处去，直至他的脚步声重新截断在他的房门之后，鲁路修才装作无事发生过一般回去原位。

他们应该谈谈的，他知道。然而除去朱雀刚被送回屋子里的那个夜晚，那段短暂的争吵与夹杂着叹息的轻浅触碰，他们便再没有进一步的实质接触了——至少白日里是如此。夜间那人需要洗浴，而他背后伤口恰好不能沾水。于是尽管他本人在头一天就严正提出过这点小伤他还是能料理好自己的，鲁路修仍然跟在他背后踢开了浴室的门。朱雀面上露出一丁点儿不情愿，但也没有表露出更多的抵触情绪。他将上衣脱去，露出背后的纱布，然后缓慢地除去自己下身衣物。

他全身赤裸地迈入浴缸后，鲁路修去拿下了喷头，试过水温后手持喷头小心翼翼地替他淋湿身躯。朱雀维持着相当的安静，瑛绿眼睛自沉寂中向人望来。他在鲁路修面前袒露脸孔，仰起头来暴露脆弱喉舌，温热清水顺沿胸膛淌下，漫过腹部，浸入下半身蜷曲的毛发丛林。他背转过来时一样安稳坦然，水珠没有丁点粘在纱布间，安全地滑过皮肤表层、淌下背脊，滑过后腰，坠下臀缝和腿根。他仿佛知道投注在自己身上的目光是在检阅他的伤痕，不止是这一次新伤，还有过去缺失的十年间所增添的任何一丝余痕。他单手撑扶着墙壁，恰在鲁路修收回目光时发出模糊笑意。

“你看，我都说了，”他低声道，“我不会死的。”

他身上的疤痕并不在少，只是大都和鲁路修记忆中的别无二致。他的确没有容许自己反复置身于多么糟糕的险境中去，或至少是鲜有危及他人身安全的境况发生。这让鲁路修稍稍安心了些，注视着他安安分分地搓洗完自己的身躯。之后朱雀会披上浴袍独自迈回自己的房间，而鲁路修在确保他房间灯光熄灭后才会折返回阁楼上去。

他们仍然没有进一步接触，即使是最为细微的肢端相接。朱雀表现得像他是能自己照管好一切，鲁路修便也由他去了。第三日时朱雀唇角掀起一个促狭微笑，声称总是只有自己一人袒露身体可不够公平。鲁路修狠狠瞪了他一眼，冷着脸告诉他自己得在他用完浴室后才能使用，有这个调侃的功夫还不如手脚麻利些。朱雀夸张地耸了耸肩，牵动伤口后又装模作样地龇牙咧嘴了一阵。鲁路修万般怀疑他只是想欣赏自己露出的关切神情，随后又恼恨于自己还真就这么容易上钩。

然而那晦暗眼神当真提醒起了一些事情。那些事情在他们单独相处时不被言说，仅通过一两次目光相接与赤裸形躯动作时自然形成的暧昧挑逗露出端倪。那些事情在鲁路修独自待着时更容易浮现出来，在他把自己关在浴室里、打开喷头、前额抵在墙上时，在蒸汽没过他的背脊、稍稍发烫的清水没过他膝弯时。他跪在浴缸当中，生疏而慌张地尝试自慰。

他有许久不曾这样做过了，不论是广义上带着性意味的接触还是单纯地取悦自己。他压抑着呼吸，轻轻抓捏着自己的下体，急促而胡乱地搓动起来。事实就是如此，他想。事实就是过去了这么多年，他仍然清晰记得那人身上每一处疤痕的方位与形状，因他曾那么多次地亲吻爱抚过那人身上每一寸赤裸皮肤，而朱雀显然也对此心知肚明。这一彼此知悉过去亲密迹象的事实本身便让人心烦意乱，让他在此时确认自己无法用其它途径消解身躯燥热，而只能进行这般尝试来安抚自己。

他记得那些错落的亲吻，相互勾缠的手指与相抵的膝弯；他闭目时那人仿佛还近在咫尺，贴合了暖热体温与模糊而喑哑的嗓音。他在达到巅峰时咬住了那个名字，片刻后他疲惫地垮下肩膀，茫然地注视着水中晕开的浑浊液迹。

他不知这僵局会持续到何时。

 

他在晚间做梦。他看见遥远往昔。

这回他拥有梦境的主导权，而非完全置身其间无法逃脱。他站在边缘观瞻着自己的记忆，那些零碎的童年片段，两个男孩和一个女孩，他们在放声大笑，混合着盛夏里刺耳的蝉鸣。他看见那两个一前一后走在长廊间的年轻学生，匆匆追赶或者恰好维持着一个领身的间距，那个年轻的自己在微笑，在与身后那人交谈，然而及至被拉住手腕前都是在头也不回地向前走去。不总是这样，他想，不总是他将别人抛在身后的、即使大多时他并不介意这样做。他们有那么多次并肩而行的机会，有那么多次他们真的这样做了——然后他看着那个年轻的自己踏向前去，深暗披风擦过肩头，又变作洁白长饰。

朱雀跟在他身后，从两手空空到手执长剑，从习惯性地挂着温善笑意到眉宇间积下挥之不去的阴霾，然后所有强烈而鲜明的色彩都从他眼瞳中淡去，化为枯碑前端的深暗苔绿。他躬身下跪，执骑士礼宣誓再无旁人相信的忠诚。他抓握住身前之人的披带边角，他摩挲他主君的修长指节。他们在又一个盛夏里疾驰于整个世界，在潘德拉贡的太阳下互相亲吻。他们那么年轻、那么年轻，张狂得将整个世界都玩弄于鼓掌之间，轻易谈论死亡似任何伤痕都能迅速痊愈。

“那时候我在忙着倾覆一切。”他说，“他想找到我所在的位置。他想赶在我前面。最初我们不在同一路径上，他是更加无法接受这一点的那个人。然后我们各自都做了不少蠢事。”

他踞坐在云端，飘浮在湛蓝天幕间俯瞰着，像是在自言自语。片刻后一个瘦小身影从云雾间漫步而出，缓慢而小心地挨近到他的身畔。女孩的幻影仍然身着他初次所见的洁白衣裙，仿佛本身便是由云雾织就的、从属于现世晴空的某一部分。她挨近他，被他拉坐在膝头，由他揽在怀中，轻轻抓握住他的手掌。

“然后他追上你了吗？”她小声问。

“然后他跟随我。”他回答道，“他跟随我直到终末的那一刻。”

他没有指给女孩看那一刻发生的情景。他容许她的窥探，但并不愿将往昔那过于沉重的担负一并让她知悉。他们坐在云端，俯瞰着潘德拉贡的花园，庭院中被圈画出的人工湖泊，马场边沿之外青翠的森林。他们俯瞰下去，花园里盛放着那么多玫瑰。森林里传来盛夏蝉鸣，光芒穿过层层叶片漏入尚未焦枯的泥土里。

“你在他梦里的时候，看到的内容也是这样吗？”他问她。女孩茫然地眨了眨眼，他便缓缓叹息。你在他梦里的时候，所认识的我们是怎样的呢？他叹息着。他是这副模样吗？——我是这副模样吗？

他没有等到一个回答，那色彩斑斓的梦境便开始消退了。他自云端站起，望着下方幻境的影子逐渐远去，化为灰烬，那些个意气风发的少年人，那个高傲得将死亡都一并规划的自己。他看着那些影子散去了，然后在晨光中睁开眼睛。

他抬起手来，用力摁住自己的心跳。

 

然而事实是这样，伤痕不总是那么容易彻底痊愈的。

如同十年过去仍然存在的残旧痕迹，如同他仅在帮忙换药时才稍微接触到的那一处新伤，被缝合的皮肉狰狞地横亘在他眼前。时间有条不紊地向前行进着，他们之间僵持依旧，相安无事。一周过去后朱雀恢复得还算不错，又隔了大半周他才终于获准出门去拆了缝线。这意味着他们之间仅存的一些单独相处的暧昧空间都没有缘由继续存在了，而鲁路修很难说自己对此感到多么高兴。

他心头甚至没能轻松多少，即使他明知道先前共处的每分每秒都是一类不足显著但十足漫长的煎熬。那恰好又是一个周末，也没有紧急事态发生，于是ZERO仍然留在家中，继续接着他的副手给他传递来的一些简讯。他没有刻意从鲁路修面前回避开，但也不主动提起更多。他面色间过于灰暗疲惫的成分几乎消失了，恢复了之前的从容镇静，大抵接下来就能昂首阔步地回到他应在的岗位去了。

伤痕存在的时间能有多么长久呢？十年过去了，有一些更短，有一些还更长。鲁路修在清洗自己的身躯时，指尖反复搓摩过那柄利剑曾经刺穿自己的位置。在胸肋之间，一道暗痕沉淀在肌腠中。他的死而复生没能祛除掉这一处印记，伤痛理应最为长远的一处由死亡本身留下的印记。他在走出浴室后便谨慎地将它遮掩起来，不叫人察觉，不让它暴露于任何人眼前。他知道这并不公平，然而在某些时候，维持公平才是更加残酷的一类行为。

他完成了清扫工作，晾晒了清洗过的衣物，晚餐过后倚坐在沙发当中，用手指梳理着女孩披散开的头发。索妮娅回答上了他的所有问题，承诺自己完成了全部功课，并稍稍有些不好意思地说自己在上周的小测验上拿了头名。“干得漂亮，小姐，”鲁路修笑道，“让我想想能奖励你什么。”他皱眉思索时女孩轻轻摆了摆头，这致使他的手指顺捋过她飘散的发梢。她握着自己的手指，轻轻交叠了起来。

“奖励我一个愿望如何？”她这么说。

这不算是什么非分之请，这是最为寻常的结果。孩子们被允许提出自己的心愿，大多是让人满足一个要求。一些新的小物件，一次出游，一顿丰盛犒劳，或者别的更为简单的东西。然而她阐述的方式让他沉默下来，许久后才低低问了她一句“你想要什么”。女孩明亮的眼睛看望着他，带着某种天真的锋锐，仿佛能轻易破开他构筑的平稳表象。

“我想要你和朱雀好好谈谈。”她说。

他抿起嘴唇，和她安静对视。女孩的眼睛里写满了坚持，这让他发出声无奈叹息。“我还以为你觉得观察我们两个各自的反应还挺有趣的。”他说。索妮娅的表情松垮下来，因为被拆穿了自己的那点儿小心思而不好意思地做了个鬼脸。

“是很有趣。”她承认道，停顿片刻后又说，“但我不希望你们永远就这么僵持下去。”

“抱歉。”他说，“是因为我们让你觉得尴尬了吗？”

“不。”她回答他，“因为他感到很难过。”

她的声音很轻，手指紧张地绞在一块儿。为什么呢？她问他。你们好不容易才重新见到彼此了，你为什么不肯跟他多讲讲话？她的声音轻而柔软，带着年轻的、怯生生的困惑。他顺捋着她的头发，轻轻揽过她的后颈。“我是不该活着的，我告诉过你的。”他说，“只是我现在还不能离开，还有些我能做到的事情。但是等这场战争结束了，也许……”

也许、他哽住了，恍然觉得这倾诉方式有些令人熟悉。女孩使劲摇了摇头，撇下了自己的嘴角。“我不是卡莲，也不是C.C.，我没有真正认识过你们当年的样子，至今也不知道当年发生的所有事情。”她说。她看着他，稚嫩脸孔上写着孩子气的执拗。“所以就想想，我觉得你只需要这么想想……如果是你，是你在经历这些——你们那么多年没见了，你以为永远也见不到他了，某一天他忽然重新出现在你面前，你为此高兴过，然后发现他实际上一直在想着自己应当有一个合适的时机去死。”她咬着牙说下一长段话，因为激动而微微发着抖，“你会怎么想呢，鲁路修？”他看着她，那双明亮绿眼里的审视成分几乎将他刺痛，叫他仓皇失措，猛然间回到年少时的疯狂境地间去。一个濒临疯狂的读心者，由那个疯子刻意掀开的事实真相，枪响之时窗璃间投下的光。

“……我会希望他好好活着。”他说，

我经历过的。他想。我见过的，那个年轻的、踯躅而懊悔的、自认为不应存活于世的枢木朱雀，那个不听劝告的、一意孤行的、把两人一道逼向绝路的枢木朱雀。但情况跟那时相比不一样了，对吗？他这么问自己，旋即发现自己无法给出一个确切答案。

“我见到他的时候，他过得很糟。”他听见那女孩说，“我不知道，可能我来了之后情况才好转了些。但我恰好经历了他过得最糟的时候。”她垂下脑袋，肩膀轻微瑟缩着。“我害怕他的梦境，他的每一个梦都令人难过。”她说，“我在他的梦里看见过你，当然了。我看见你离去。”

她看上去也一样难过，或许不及她描绘出的实际的千分之一。她的目光里带着祈求，带着让他心颤的更多情绪。“他很爱你。”她小声说。鲁路修垂下眼睑，埋在她发顶深深呼吸。

“我知道。”

 

他推开那扇房门的时候，灯光已经熄灭了。房间的主人还没有睡下，坐在床沿摆弄着自己的手机，听见响动后向他望来。“你的小女孩想让我跟你谈谈。”鲁路修说，没有顺手摁亮灯光，而仅仅是带上房门，将客厅的夜灯也一并隔绝在身后。朱雀没有立即应答，直到鲁路修走到近前来、勉强可以辨析出他的神情时，才轻轻耸起了自己的肩膀。

“有什么是值得谈的吗？”他说，“照你的意思，更多不知道还有没有用的情报？”

“是啊，也许是决胜的关键也说不定。”鲁路修顺着他的话头说，“我至少能确保你们打赢这一场不必要的战争。”

“你说得像有了你就会战无不胜似的。”朱雀说。

他的语气里带着些不明确的试探成分，而鲁路修坐到他身边，仍然维持着相对安全的间距。“是我们两个。”鲁路修说，“我们两个携手一致。”

朱雀转过头来，安静片刻后嘶哑地笑了一声。“每当有人这么说过了，之后的事情都不很尽如人意。”

“而我们每次都不汲取充分教训。”鲁路修说，“我差不多也习惯了。”

他试探性地伸出手去，碰到那人搁在膝头的手指。朱雀没有将手抽开，眼睑微微弹动了一下。“你在生我的气吗？你生气我可能还会把你留下？”鲁路修说，“听着，嘿——听着。”他眉间一蹙，朱雀反过来捏紧了他的手指。“过去你不能承诺任何事情，即使你做出了承诺，你也会背叛你所应允的一切。”他继续说，“我不是在指责你，因为现在我也一样。”他看着对方的眼睛，藏在深重夜色中的晦暗眼睛，“我不能承诺任何事情——任何事情，包括自己的性命和自己的死。”

你无权指责我，他想，你应当理解的，你过去也是这样——然而他无法说出口来，因他同样记得那时候绝望地希求着对方不要殒命的自己。他听见朱雀发出沙哑笑声，攥住他手指的力道又紧了些。“我承诺对你忠诚直到最后一刻。”朱雀说，“我想我还是做到了的。”

“我很抱歉。”鲁路修轻声道。他说得相当艰难，那语句本身在他胸膛中碰撞出片缕疼痛。他侧过身去，空出的另一只手抚上对方鬓角，将他们拉近，叫他们的呼吸安静地交汇在一块儿。他看见那人闭上了眼睛，而他的呼吸稍稍急促了些。“我很想念你。”

“我知道。”

“我很爱你。”

“……我知道。”

他只听见低沉呢喃，而后的话语消失在他们相碰的嘴唇间。他做得缓慢而谨慎，他扳住朱雀的肩、而那人也搂住了他的背。他亲吻对方的额角与脸颊，然后回归到柔软唇间。他们翻倒在床铺中，犹豫而畏缩地触碰着彼此。某一刻鲁路修停下了动作，他听见近处传来过于压抑的促息声，在暗处瑟缩着、像剖开一处细微的裂痕。“朱雀。”他轻声唤道，“朱雀。”他在黑暗中摩挲着对方面廓，指尖蹭上了些许湿润水痕。

“……你是在哭吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

周日清晨她醒得比往常要早些。她清醒后意识到自己刚刚经历了一次十足罕见的无梦酣眠，这致使她在起身时毫无乏意，踏出房门时的脚步都轻快起来。她洗漱完毕后才发觉自己怕是屋子里醒得最早的一个，这让她揉了揉自己的脸，跑回客厅里看了眼钟点，然后跑去厨房里打开了咖啡机。

即使她醒得比以往要早，常理来说到了这个时候，另两人也该出现在各自的卧室之外的空间里了。她又耐心地等了一阵，鲁路修在大约十分钟后先出现了。他一贯浅眠些，这点她倒是知道。他打着小小哈欠，面上还带着些倦意，从朱雀的房门后方拖沓着脚步滑出身形。索妮娅探究地看望着他，他则在接触到那目光后不太自在地咳了一声，随后迅速别开了自己的视线。

“我们算是谈过了。”他咕哝道，指节摩挲着自己的下颌、若有若无地反复蹭过唇角。“我不确定有没有达成你想要的结果，但是……”他慢吞吞地说，“好吧，至少我们应该会在你面前也能正常讲讲话了。”

他叹了口气，随后在她打量得更仔细之前有些尴尬拉了拉自己的衣领。

又是十分钟后朱雀才现了身，眼眶稍有些不自然地浮肿发红，上身挂着宽松罩衫，颈侧露出半块醒目淤痕。他的步伐还挺轻快——或许过于轻飘飘了。除此之外，他的精神状况看上去相当不错。他和鲁路修在早餐桌前撞在了一块儿，先到的那人刚替他摆下斟满的咖啡杯，而朱雀恰好伸手去够，结果碰着了那人的手指。他们侧身而立，手指稍触即分，手肘又轻轻挨着了些。然后朱雀呷了一小口咖啡，嘴唇边侧浸开一点儿湿润痕迹。

鲁路修抬手去蹭，拇指摩挲过他唇角，其余手指拢过他脸颊。之后那成为了一个顺势而成的亲吻，蜻蜓点水般短促又自然无比。朱雀在另一人抽身退去前抓住他的胳膊，带着点儿蛮不讲理的意味继续索求更多。“嘿。”鲁路修在他的亲昵挨蹭中发出轻轻哼声，“——嘿。你的小女孩还在这里呢。”

“我不介意。”索妮娅及时举手道，“虽然我的确需要适应一下你们这个突飞猛进的态度转变速度，不过我真的不介意。”

她冲着鲁路修眨了眨眼，望见那人露出一副苦恼而略带尴尬的表情。不过这番对话还是让朱雀成功刹住了势头，改而将前额抵在鲁路修肩窝里，发出低微的咕哝声。“别跟我撒娇。”鲁路修板着脸说，“如果你的威严程度即将在她眼里一落千丈，那也不会是我的错。”朱雀并没有把脑袋抬起来，反而愈发懒洋洋地攀住了他的腰。

“什么，”朱雀说，“我还以为那已经发生了。”

但他也没有真的多么肆无忌惮，他赶在鲁路修拧起眉头之前松开了手，转而中规中矩地落了座。女孩的目光在他们两人之间打转，带着探究的兴味，可她并没有真正向谁求证什么事情。有些事情很难在三言两语间阐述清楚，而这两人恰好都背负着太多这类麻烦。因而她聪明地选择不刨根问底，只待自己在与他们朝夕相处间自然而然地知晓更多。

接下来的生活变得容易了很多，大都和那场早餐余下的时间差不多和睦。那两人开始正常交谈了，不再明显而刻意地回避着彼此，若有若无的肢体接触也多了不少。不管怎么说，他们之间的亲密关系还没有表现得过于露骨，这让在场的第三人不至于真的陷入某种尴尬境地。“我该感谢你们的体贴吗？”女孩支楞着自己的下巴问。两个成年男人面面相觑，照管她的时间更长的那一位干咳了一声，另一人则应该是在桌子底下踢了他一脚。索妮娅隐约觉察到了动静。

“得了吧。”然后鲁路修清了清嗓子说，“我们又不是十七岁的毛头小子。”

但他不再总是把自己关在阁楼上了。事实上，在她的衣柜得到了极大充实后，即使他还在想着找借口停留在那里也做不到了。所以在接下来的两周里，女孩在放学回家后的非晚餐准备时段也常常能看见鲁路修在楼下晃悠了，而如若朱雀回得比往常要早些，他们也不会忙于错开彼此的眼睛。

只是他们仍然不以正常的方式相互问候。没有“你好”和“我回来了”，没有“早安”和“下午好”，没有寒暄，也没有临行告别。他们在晨间从同一扇房门后走出来，在晚间也回居一室，从容镇定或匆匆忙忙。朱雀临出门前会给自己扣上面具，而鲁路修会在他扣上面具前吻他一下。

他们会谈论战争。在ZERO已经复归原岗、完完全全地消化了之前那次胜利的战果之后，在战况又逐渐暧昧胶着起来的时候，他们在一处私人寓所里铺开宽大地图，在一个孩子的旁听下轻描淡写地谈论足以左右世界局势的方略。也就是在这时，索妮娅真切意识到那里坐着一位曾经的皇帝，即使他仅穿着不属于自己也不太合身的宽松衣物、没有冠饰也不持权杖，他判定形势时依然目光凌厉，低缓言语时带着令人信服的分量。他在倾听时目光下沉，在发布意见时稍稍扬起下颌，高傲锋芒从他自信神情间迸射而出。他伸出修长手指于虚空间划下模拟线路，他就欧联未解的争端嗤之以鼻、随后一针见血地给出调和矛盾的关键所在。而昔日里他的那位骑士负责替他讲述事实详情和倾听他的点评言论，在无数场合中实则无需向任何人低头行礼的英雄真身选择听从他的指示。

时间进入了十一月。联军在地中海一带集结了足够的兵力，在拔起一个枢纽后又掐断了三条以上的补给线。还剩下两座基地，鲁路修说，你们打算尽早搞定其一好让不列颠尼亚方的一部分人来得及回国去过个感恩节吗？他问话时头也没抬，而是饶有兴致地看着她预备怎么处理他挡路的主教。女孩苦着脸去挪动骑士时，朱雀轻轻吹了声口哨。

“如果真能这么走运的话，那我大概也得跟着去一趟不列颠尼亚本土了。”他说，“你知道的，向女皇陛下致以问候。”

“如果你要在那边过感恩节的话，就替我向娜娜莉问个好吧。”鲁路修说着，移动了他的兵卒。他说出那名字时眼神语调都温柔起来，继而又涌上片许苦涩。“想来她应当也知道我现在的处境了。”

“她的确知道。”朱雀叹了口气，“早晚我会想办法让你们见上一面的。”

鲁路修不置可否地耸了耸肩，既未表达自己的期许也未直接推拒。朱雀也明智地绕开了有关于外界与其他人的话题，在接下来的时间里坐在一旁安静地看他们下完了那盘棋。“你已经进步很快了。”索妮娅因为第三盘连负垮下脸时，鲁路修安慰她道，“你至少有四次给我切实造成了麻烦。”

“别跟他较劲，他在这方面就是个怪胎。”朱雀打趣道，“上能打遍皇宫同辈无敌手靠下能靠这玩意赌钱。”

“是啊，而你偏偏就是连规则都不肯记清楚。”鲁路修翻了他一个白眼，“也就是你用不着靠在外交场上摆弄这些东西来跟人虚与委蛇了，为此你该感谢我呢还是该感谢我呢。”

“你才是被黑色骑士团驱逐的那个人，不是我。”

“我才是建立起黑色骑士团的那个人，不是你。”

他们针锋相对上之后，女孩便被逗乐了。她在他们互相瞪眼时收拾起了棋盘，看了眼钟点后声称自己想早些休息，以便留给他们充足的时间用来告别。随后相互瞪眼变成了面面相觑，鲁路修咕哝起来这孩子是不是太早熟了一点、我已经不是第一次说这个问题了。她在他们开始下一轮不太认真的争执前溜回了自己的房间，不出声地笑了一会儿，随后一头扎进了自己的枕头。

然而她也知道事实如何：至少在他们重新相逢后的这段时间里，他们从不认真告别。

 

“我们每次认真告别的时候，下场通常都不太好。”鲁路修说。

距离朱雀离开日本已经过去了三天，他的情绪相当稳定，且依然没有回去阁楼上住。说话的时候他在给她缝补几件衬衣不慎崩掉的袖口纽扣，略略眯着眼睛，不知是在专注地集中视线还是在抒发话里的情绪。要么是再见面时就得兵戎相见，他说，要么就是明知道接下来要经历的真的是相当相当漫长的离别。事实上，上一次的离别大家都以为会是永别。

“所以你们现在不那么做了，”索妮娅说，“可这能避免什么吗？”

“恐怕不能。”他平静道，“不仅不能，还会让人在事后懊悔不已。‘那时候我为什么没好好说句道别的话呢？’像这样自怨自艾上好一阵子。人之常情。”他露出一副谴责表情，又夸张地叹了口气。女孩被他弄得有些困惑，他则继续落眼在穿缝的针尖上。“这是一条不太有用的人生经验。”鲁路修说，“人们在明知道会告别的情况下，总是会避免提到它。”

他的面色平静，索妮娅偷偷看向他的眼睛，试图从中解读出多一些的东西。“你仍然打算离开吗？”她轻声问。鲁路修剪断了线头，拿起另一件衣服，开始重新给线头打结。

“我不知道。”他说，“如果我不那么做的话，就正好真的不用多嘴什么了。如果我那么做的话……”

他没有继续说下去。他在努力将每一天都过得很平常，女孩意识到。这样在可能的变动更迭到来前，他们不消耗费太多力气去为此操无用的心。他拉扯线头时用力过猛，那粒本该被好端端固定回去的扣子从他指间崩落。他瞪着断裂的线结发愣，面上忽然涌现了一丝不安。

随后的日子也的确过得波澜不惊。一周过去、两周过去，朱雀会抽空打回电话来问一声小姑娘的近况，而当事人会一本正经地向他汇报。“晴。”他更喜欢这么叫她，“在家好好听话。”是的，她拉长声音应答道，好的、好的、老爸。她那么叫他时自己做了个鬼脸，朱雀在那边长吁短叹，再三强调自己真的还没到三十岁，但也没有真正斥责她。

她挂下电话后留意到鲁路修在笑。他笑起来时眼尾扫开柔和线条，显得过于惬意而温存，又在被问及缘由时愣了一愣。“没，我就是在想，”他半真半假地说了这么一句，“如果是当年的京都六家，看见枢木家的独苗让自家孩子随了别的姓氏，还不是个本国姓氏，即使都跟他断绝往来了大概也会气得发疯。”然而还不等她把这番话偷偷转告给朱雀，那边便骤然忙碌起来。新闻报导中都可追寻到军事行动的消息了，ZERO本人也终于劳神到抽不出时间来再拨打下一通电话。

他失去联系的时间还没有长到非得让人担忧不可，即使是鲁路修也没就此多说些什么。然而随着推移他还是有些焦躁不安，因为一些不太顺遂的小事而意外消沉，因为一些不太吉利的兆头而沉默半个夜晚。在他不被那莫名的情绪困扰时，他开始给她讲些故事。有关于他们的过去，那段在所有的记载中都被写为暴君与刽子手的过往。然而他并不谈到血腥的部分，甚至也不谈论他们所做的事情的实质所在。他只是说以往常常这样，他将他最后仅能信任的不多的人当中最锋利的剑刃派往各地，试图抹平叛乱纷争，他专制蛮横地笃定那人每次都会带着胜利捷报平安归来，那时的暴君敢于这么笃定，他们也没有任何可供失误的余地。

因为每一次失误都将是致命的。

随后，就在仍然很平常的一日里，某个午后、或该说是夜晚降临前，有人忽然打来了一通电话。她接起通话问了句你好时，彼端是另一个熟悉声音。女人的声音听起来烦躁而疲惫，又因为跟人交谈而刻意放得温柔了些。把电话交给鲁路修，她说。于是女孩照做了，告诉他是卡莲的来电。男人在电视机前拿过手机，眉梢堆起一丝疑惑，但还是平静如常地问了句好。

“什么？”片刻之后他说。

新闻插播了进来。联军在黑海打赢了一场战役，在北非回收了三处据点。“嗯。”鲁路修说，“嗯。”他的眼睛从电视机前错开，看向落地窗的方向。女孩坐回沙发当中，继续听着播报里平稳机械的讲述声。西线的主力军在报捷回返过程中遭遇了一次突袭，一次突如其来的惨败——原因不明，仿若神降之旨，在未检测到放射反应的现场，一整片平原都被化为焦土。“……什么？”鲁路修说。不可抗力，新闻里说，播报着经过掩饰的官方说辞，未知手段、不可抗力，没有确切迹象表明这种疑似武器的破坏手段会出现第二回——

“他不会死的。”男人说。

她仰头看去。他面色平静，嗓音低沉如濒临窒息。他将通话压在自己耳边，她听不见分毫。她看着他，他将目光投向空处。

五分钟后他将电话递回了。他弯下腰时还站得稳稳当当，递还物件后却一个踉跄往后跌去。他用手掌支撑着自己的头颈，半晌没有说一句话。他坐在那儿，就在她身边，呼吸粗重得彷如撕扯着肺腑，弯下的腰背轻轻发着抖。

“鲁路修？”她小声唤他，“……鲁路修？”他沉默间晚钟敲响，遥远如报丧之鸣。

 

一个小时后卡莲的车停在了他们的大门口。索妮娅隐约听见了响动，随后扒着窗户看见了她的动向。女人从驾驶座上走下来，没有立即走上前来敲开他们的大门，而是倚靠在那里点了支烟。她静静站立了一会儿，反倒是鲁路修先意识到外头来了人。索妮娅转头察觉他不知何时已经披上了风衣，将一顶宽檐帽扣上脑袋顶后便大踏步走出了门。

她尾随着他追出门去时，他正在跟卡莲两相对峙。“我已经解释过了。”她用一种相当厌倦的声音说，“我跟所有人都解释过了。我不想再跟你重复一遍了。”我知道，鲁路修说，我知道除了他自己之外没人应该对此事负责。卡莲挑眉露出个讶异神情，随后掐灭了那支燃过一半的烟。

“过来吧，小姐。”随后她转过头，向着已经锁上大门的女孩打了招呼，“我终究还是得带你们走一趟了。”

他们沉默了整段路程，没有人试图打破这脆弱的安宁。他们换乘了至少三次，更换了不同的路线，经历了重重关卡才进入特设的隔离病房，实际站在当中时卡莲才终于松垮下肩膀。“这回即使是我也没多好的办法了。”她疲惫道，“我逼着所有必须接近和可能接近这里的医护人员都签署最高规格的保密协议的时候就差拿枪摁着他们了，而且我他妈知道不会有人记得为此感激我。说真的，你的眼睛到底还管不管用？”

她烦躁地踢了踢地板。鲁路修被这么一激才动弹了一下，声音很轻地向她道了谢。她摆了摆手，示意他尽管上前去看看——看看被那堆生命体征监控器材包围着的人的现况如何。他体表看不出明显伤痕，倒像是神经系统直接遭受了冲击。那没有将他摧垮，他的机体性能也比那些牺牲者的要强，那支撑着他逃出了那爆裂打击的中心范围。

人，鲁路修说。他们用人本身作为燃料。神明不会站在阻碍世界前行的那一方，早就不会了，于是他们借用殉道者的躯体引下神罚，他们以此作为武器，他们做到了。他神情间充斥着真情实感的惊惧和痛恨，使得他的话不像是神智失常的神神叨叨。女孩紧张地站在床脚，微微蜷缩着自己的肩膀，目睹着黑发的男人跌跌撞撞地到了病床前。“他不会死的。”他声音很轻，仿佛还在艰难地尝试说服自己。

“他几乎是最后的幸存者了。”卡莲说，“就在我出发去接你们之前，另外两个幸运儿也咽了气。他的身体状况还算是最乐观的一个，所以我们才能走进来而不是被隔离在外，但没有任何迹象表明还能唤起他的意识……”

“我说他不会死的！”男人吼出了声。他的声音嘶哑而尖厉，连同他的神情都变得可怖起来。索妮娅注视着他，稍一瑟缩后心间便被更真切的悲哀所湮没。她咬住了自己的下嘴唇，不知该说些或做些什么。卡莲在一旁垂着眼睑，等到他发作完毕才走上前去，轻轻摇了摇头。

“他还没有。”女人说，“但我不知道现状能维持多久。”

她站在男人身后，神情复杂，抬起手来似乎想安慰性地握住他的胳膊，实质却在短促一碰后便放开了去。“他担当过救世主。”她说，“他担当过奇迹化身。的确如此，谁都知道。”她拧起眉头，显见在某一刻咬了咬牙。“然而十年过去了，鲁路修。他不是万能的。”

“他当然不是。”男人说，“他会被击垮。他会败北。他可能会死——该死的他当然会。”他猛地抽了口气，用力摆了摆手。“我比谁都清楚，卡莲。比谁都清楚。”

他闭上了眼，他微微垂下头颅时额发模糊了神情。你说十年过去了，鲁路修低声说。十年前他就在你手中落败过一次。现在你知道结果了，那一次没能结果掉他。那一次他在昏睡不起中度过了三天，在伤病困扰中度过了接下来的两个月。但他活下来了，因为他知道自己必须那样做——他必须，而不是任何别的原因。而后发声者抬起双手来，手指绞住自己的鬓发。

“那种——武器。”他低声说，“在动用之前不会有危险征兆。他不会意识到要提前扼杀，或者更早动用他的……保险机制。没人应该对此事负责，没有人——也许除了我。”

“鲁路修。”卡莲说。

“我是唯一知道基地内部状况的人。我应该猜想到他们会动用非常规手段的。”他继续说，“是我的错，卡莲。我提醒过他，但我以为那不会成功。我没有真正警告他。”

“冷静点。”卡莲说。这回她抓住了他的肩膀，强制他转过身来面向自己。她本该是更应该动怒或大吼大叫的那一个，索妮娅想起来。黑色骑士团的红月，脾气火爆得出了名，这会儿却是在劝人镇定的那一个。鲁路修由着她摆布了一番，某一刻起忽然呛笑起来。他将笑声截停的时机和它的开始一般突兀，他仍然绞着自己的鬓发，只是手指微微松动了些。

“是我的错。”他说，“我没有警告他。我没让他在这方面多留神，也没有想出更好的应对方法。”他的语速愈来愈快，带着些濒近绝望的歇斯底里。“他相信我。”他轻声说，“他以为自己是对的。”

“我叫你冷静点！”卡莲冲着他吼道，“振作起来，ZERO！”

她终究还是爆发了，脸上堆积的激烈怒火看起来像是她随时都会挥手给他一记耳光清醒一下。她的话音落地后，房间里忽然安静得落针可闻，只有心率监测发出的细微的规律短鸣与他们各自粗浅不一的呼吸。鲁路修抬起头来，顺着床沿后退了一步。他背对着床尾，女孩看不见他的表情。

“什么？”他用一种梦游似的声音说，“你叫我什么？”

“ZERO。”卡莲说。她松开他的肩膀，在自己身侧攥起了拳头。“我们不能在这个节骨眼上停下。我们需要ZERO。”


	7. Chapter 7

皇历二零二八年十一月，联军歼灭了扎根于东欧的第二座基地，并以此换来了一段短暂的安宁期。欧罗巴的动乱虽还未被根除，然而最为迫切的麻烦也不复存在了。不列颠尼亚方发来了贺电，撤除了一部分帝国军队并将其调往战火尚未平息的海域。负责协调各方的黑色骑士团则适时派出使节拜会新皇都，在感恩节前夕的深夜到达了使馆。翌日当任的年轻女皇亲自前去迎接，而曾与她私交甚好的黑色骑士团之首向她微微欠身，平静地送上了自己的问候。

ZERO看上去并无大碍，声音平定、举止从容，迈步行走时也相当稳健，除去身形看似消瘦了些，一切征兆都仿佛彰显着先前有关他伤重不治的消息不过是捕风捉影的谣传。在经历过一次公开会谈后，安保人员驱散了媒体，黑色骑士团的代表人自然而然地起身执上了女皇的轮椅推柄，送她前往另一处茶室。

“听说您的座驾还未完全修复，”他们重新落座后，娜娜莉·vi·不列颠尼亚微微俯身，向那人投以关切目光，“需要我派遣技术专员前去支援吗？”那不是她实际想问的话语，然而她无法在有人旁从的情况下脱口问出自己先前听闻的骇人情形——遭受影响的应当远远不止在外的装甲骑。ZERO稍一昂首，摆手拒绝了预备放置在自己面前的茶盏。

“不劳陛下费心。”他答道，“近日状况不佳，恐怕即使机体修复完成，我也暂时无法回到前线。”

“……您可真是，”娜娜莉叹道，“叫人忧心啊。”

她听出了一些微妙的弦外之音，这让她有些不安。所以那传言也不全是不实的，她想着，只是他还可以撑在这位置上，叫人看见联军的核心还未被击垮。既然如此，她轻声说，倒不如好好休养一番，大可不必在难得的喘息之机亲自前来忙于一场会晤。“情况已经平定下来了，虽然并没有好转多少。”而ZERO答道，“我想就现状而言，我还是可以勉强保持乐观的。不管怎么说——”

他的话语显得有些奇怪，带着一种压抑的苦痛，隐忍地藏在暗处，很难被人辨识出来。然而她听出来了，那是种属于旁观者的、无能为力的悲哀，偏偏他还在尝试着安慰旁人。这份感念让她心中一突，大胆地伸出手去碰到了那人的指节。他的手指被手套所覆盖，避免了与她的肌肤相贴，但那指骨形状诚然迥异于曾经伴她历经帝国重建的那一人，反而令她把握到一丝更加遥远、溶入骨血似的熟稔感。

“——你……”她忽然想通了个中关键，讶异地瞪大了双眼，“……阁下……”

ZERO在她说出更多话语前坚决地摇了摇头，轻轻将自己的手指抽离了。娜娜莉瞪视着他的面具，手指拢回自己的茶杯前交握在一起。她花了很久才将一声尖叫压回自己肺腑深处，让它化为一缕苦涩的、温柔的暖流。你怎么样了？她努力维持着面上的镇静，试图让自己的颤抖声息不要溢出分毫来。你怎么样了？你还好吗？……他还好吗？他在哪里？你在这里了，他在哪里？

然而她不能说出一个字来，甚至无法出声去不管不顾地喝退在场的其他所有人。她无法真正发声，她耗费了太大心力去警告自己不要流泪。ZERO望着她的方向，她可以猜测那张面具下正投射来怎样的温柔目光。“‘我们’曾经建立起来的秩序，我是不会让它轻易被摧垮的。”那人这么说，“我向您承诺最终的胜利。”

她深深吸气，在顷刻间尽力找回了自己的从容镇静。不要哭，她对自己说，他不会希望再看到你哭了。他们都是如此。她看着ZERO，她试图从他那里得到更多明确消息，然而有些问题注定得不到确切答案，十年前如此、十年后亦然。

“我相信你。”末了她只是这样回答他。

 

他在感恩节之后才回到日本，然而一时间他也无暇回去先前的居所稍事喘息。先前他重新拿过那张面具，将它戴上后的第一番宣言便是立誓要让这场战争在新年来临前便划上句点，之后他也的确在为此而努力。他在重新评估过敌方威胁性后拟定了新的作战规划，一切都在按部就班地继续行进。红月卡莲跟随在他身边，安静目睹着他来回奔波，并听从他的指令去完成自己的任务。

“我敢说他想过。”在某个难得的空闲夜晚，她开车送他回到东京市区时忽然这么发言。鲁路修已经摘去了面具，恢复成了能够正常在外行走的装束。他闻言而偏首看她，注视着她的侧脸轮廓与深邃眼窝。卡莲在他的注视下稍稍眯眼，仿佛将目光投向了遥远空处。

“你指什么？”他问她，“与其让我躲在那房子里出谋划策不如直接替他代班？”

“不，是指你替他活在这面具下。”她说，“考虑到你一直在声称自己反正也没有别的去处了。”

一场冷雨正向他们卷来，冲刷着雨刮反复揩拭的玻璃，掀开道道飞溅的水痕。“我以为他不会跟你谈起这些。”鲁路修说，回望着前方模糊的信号灯。卡莲嗤笑了一声，声音过于低沉更像是喟叹。他没有，她说。这点东西我还是能自己观察出来的。别当我还是个那么好糊弄的傻兮兮小女孩。

是吗，鲁路修说，我可不敢。

他垂落眼睑，隐约听见隆隆雷声在外滚过灰暗云端。卡莲在路口踩了一记刹车，突兀而用力地猛拍了一下方向盘。“你们两个都是白痴。”她说，“疯子。全世界最大的混蛋。”她骂架时的风范倒更像是当年那个初出茅庐的年轻机师了，而鲁路修也悻悻然捏了捏自己的鼻梁骨，和从前一样摇头相对。

“好歹名义上我还是你上级，能不能稍微尊敬点。”

“闭嘴。”她气冲冲道，“我不是在和ZERO说话。所以闭嘴。”她这么说完后，鲁路修便沉默了。他注视着绵延不绝的雨幕和来往行人晕散的移动剪影，他的手指在搁于膝头的面具边廓上游移描摹。然后他垂下头颅，凝视着面具上自己扭曲变形的倒影。

“那是他的做法吗？”他轻声说，“这张面具就代表全部了，抛却ZERO的身份便毫无意义了——那是他的做法吗？”

他在卡莲回话之前便倒回座椅靠背上，自喉间滚出一阵短暂而低沉的颤动声息。“你笑什么？”女人困惑地问他。鲁路修仰头笑得更加厉害，他喘息间好似心脏跃动都快冲破胸肋、在血肉间砸得生生钝痛。他终于止住声息时又看着了外边的地界，晕散开一整片模糊水雾。他看见过长的画卷从自己眼前铺展开来，从遥远明亮的晴空到如今的一场骤雨。他抬起单手来，指尖蹭过一小块冰凉玻璃，恍如恰恰打上一个句点。

“笑我的确挺自以为是的。”他说，“我以为他会将这张面具当作最后的庇佑之所，在他已经无处可去之后让他得以继续在这世间漫步呼吸……而不是将它作为自己的坟墓。”

 

他回到家中时——他意识到自己已经在把这地方称为“家”了——有人迎接了他。女孩看起来很想直接跳进他怀里，但在卡莲的注视下还是先稍稍有些拘谨地向他问了好，而后才走上前来给了他一个拥抱。“嗨，亲爱的。”他弯着腰，抚摸着女孩干净而光滑的黑发，“我很抱歉。”索妮娅吸了吸鼻子，肩膀轻轻抖动了一下。

“为了什么？”

“为我这阵子的不负责任程度都快赶上领你回家的那个混蛋了。”他叹息道，“不过是啊，你把自己照顾得很好。”

被独自扔在家好一阵的女孩抬起头来，在他松开怀抱直视她的眼睛时摇头示意无碍。“他怎么样了？”她小声问。“你至少比我更清楚一点——对吧？”鲁路修点了点头，喉头有些发枯。

“是的，我又去见过他了。”他轻声道，“也许明天能带你也去一趟。”他尽力使自己显得平静些，横竖不过是毫无起色、维持原状，情况没有变得更好也没有更糟。枢木朱雀依然在维持那并不安稳的沉眠，生命体征愈发正常，却丝毫没有醒转的迹象。他没有露出过量忧色，然而女孩还是读懂了他的意思，抿起嘴唇来轻声应了句好。

“你们可真能给我找麻烦。”卡莲在一边说，“很大、很大的麻烦。”她在鲁路修抬头望去时冷酷地撇下嘴，又将他推到一边自己弯腰抱了抱那孩子。谢谢，鲁路修说，为了迄今为止你所做的一切。“我说过什么来着？”卡莲皱起眉头，“别跟我——”

“问候。”鲁路修飞快地抢答了，又摇了摇手指，“但不影响我说些别的话。”

行吧，卡莲说，反正我也受够你了，而且托我脑子发昏的福，天知道我还要忍受你多少时日。一手支持他坐回那位置去的女人状若无事地出了门去，抛下一句约定好的钟点便挥挥手消失在了大门关闭的缝隙里。她独自上了车，从门前街道上消失，鲁路修目送那影子消失在雨里，缓缓吁叹了一声。

翌日他们在午后出发，十一月的冻雨还未停歇，女孩在车后座上睡着了，蜷缩着依偎在鲁路修的膝上。她显得相当困倦，中途换乘时卡莲不得不将她抱起来塞入另一处座位里。直到他们重新回到那间病房里时，她才算迷迷瞪瞪睁开眼，甩开两人牵着自己的手小声道了谢。

“如果两周以内还没有醒转的迹象，他再醒过来的可能性就相当渺茫了。”卡莲说着，向昏睡者的方向一点下颌。

女孩正在小心翼翼地靠近他，尝试着碰碰他的脸而受到了呼吸器的阻隔。那孩子看上去很难过，改而吻了吻他垂落在身侧的手背。她在那儿静静站立了一会儿，没有向任何人抛出任何疑问。之后她跑回鲁路修身边来，男人将她搂在身侧，轻轻拍抚着她的肩背。

“以及，虽然这么说很不近人情，但现在已经不是ZERO的个人意志高于一切的时代了，你也该知道这点。你在各方面的行动都会遭受制约，所以即使动用特权，我们也不可能将这间病房的存在隐瞒太久。”卡莲在长久沉默后继续说，“那么，就算做好最坏的准备，一年、五年、十年甚至更久……”

“我们也没有那么多时间，对吗？”

鲁路修轻轻开了口，女人耸起肩膀算作默认。这本就不是需要她来提醒的事情，他早该意识到这点的。他们的存活本身是一个埋藏了火药的秘密，一旦被引燃了信线，谁也料不到会发生怎样的后果。一个人尚能安全地藏在面具下，两个人各自清醒时也能做到这点，但不是在这种情况下、不是在其中一人可能再也不会睁开眼目的时候，除非那意味着一人之死。与其去期许一个不会发生的奇迹，不如早些另作打算为好——他知道的，他一直知道。

卡莲的眉心间竖着一道浅纹，看起来她也相当厌恶那个未出口的提议，以至于她根本没有明确地将它说出来。“我们无权做决定。”她说，“我们所有人——也包括你。”她看向呼吸器的方向，要让它停止运作非常容易，简单、快捷而无需让自己手上沾血。她咬住嘴唇，狠狠摇了摇头。“然而……十年了。”她说，“他回到我们中间来这么久了，而不是你。”

“我知道。”鲁路修说。

他想说那是我最不可能去考虑的方案，由始至终，我从未期盼过枢木朱雀的死。他想说你不应当怀疑、没有人应当怀疑此事。他什么也没能说出来，他沉默着垂下双手。卡莲的神情缓和了几分，而后向他身边的孩子招了招手。

“我带你去找点东西吃。”她说。

索妮娅抬起头来，为这突兀邀请而有些踯躅，下意识地捏住了他的手。“我不饿。”她先是这么说了。然后她看了看鲁路修，继而乖巧地点了点头。“也许喝杯什么就好。”她从他身边走开了，他点了点头算是允许和暂时的道别。她被卡莲带着走出房门，片刻后房间里只剩下他们两人独处。鲁路修走近了去，拖了把座椅到床榻跟前。

“我算是见到娜娜莉了。”他说，“可千万别告诉我，这就是你之前跟我承诺你会想出来的办法。”

她很担心你，他想。你看，真正在担心你的人屈指可数，更多人不过是在关心ZERO能不能引导这场战争走向胜利的终末、他们关心的是我们塑造出来的那个英雄。但的确有人是在担心你的，在遥远的某处，或就在近前。你看，他想。这就更像是在自讨苦吃了，上一次面临这种境况的时候，是你披着那件披风。

“我们能不能停止这种把戏了？”他说，“所以到了现在，被留下来还得扛起所有麻烦事的那个倒霉蛋又变成我了……你还是挺记仇的，这点也一直没变。”

死而复生的一人将手指在自己膝上交叠，发出低沉而短促的笑声。他鼻腔发涩，嘴里泛苦，垂落眼睑时在视野中罩下一片厚重的影子。“总有各种形势把我逼到这一步。”他说，“现如今最好的出路就是给你一次应得的死。但我做不到。该死——我做不到。我不知道这是不是你希望的，我不知道、十年过去了。你不能——你不该——”他缓慢地躬下身来，抱住了自己的头颅。

“我做不到，朱雀。即使已经成了这样……”

他抿起自己的嘴唇，闭目等着脑内那密集针扎似的刺痛缓缓散去。许久过后他放下双手，让它们贴着自己颈项滑落，探出指尖去碰到那人干燥的掌心。“……我们能不能别再这样做了？”他低声问道。房间里一片冰冷的宁静，回答他的依然只有监测仪平稳的、毫无变化的规律短鸣。

他们返程的路途也一般漫长。索妮娅再度睡着了，她的嗜睡情况让卡莲都有些忧心。“她自己说这没有影响到她的正常生活，但谁也不知道实情如何。”女人担忧地摸了摸她的前额，“我不知道，她可能是受了些打击，或者她是病了。也许她该……”

“我会跟她谈谈。”鲁路修向她保证。卡莲勉强点了点头，把他们一并塞进了家门。女孩在平日该入睡的钟点好端端躺在了床上，在床头台灯的照映下将被褥拉到了下颌。“你最近睡得不好吗？”鲁路修问她，“又是过多的噩梦？”女孩向他摇头，犹犹豫豫地咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“我在想，”她小声说，“他、他大概是在做梦的，对吗？”她往后缩了缩身，又将被面拉得更高了些，只将眼睛露在外头。“你觉得他会是在做梦吗？”她这么问他，小声嚅嗫似自知是在自作主张而生怕被责怪一般。所以你是想、他哽住了，蓦然明白了她的意图。他深吸了一口气，在心脏被无言的愧疚与感激湮没之际，将手掌平贴到她前额上撩起额发，然后亲吻了她的额角。

“你还能找到他吗？”

 

她说那个人的梦境过于悲伤，她容易感到畏惧也容易迷失其间。而今这么一个孩子折返到梦境中去，迫使自己尽可能长久地沉浸其中，徘徊在苍茫死境里寻找尚能露出光亮的一角，也许能从中寻找到那个人的影子。事到如今她倒真的只能通过这种途径向他传达旁人的问候了，这并不能令人感到高兴，只能在濒临绝望时聊以慰藉。

而你不能阻止她，鲁路修对自己说。你不能阻止很多人以他们自己的方式做些什么。不列颠尼亚女皇在十二月初挥动权杖压上了新一批增援，在加勒比海不计代价地歼灭了一整支全副武装的舰队。ZERO的第一副手红月把她的座驾开到险些运转过载，事后仰着颈子一脸不屑地用“谁让你这家伙不能上前线，那只好我去加倍卖苦力了”来应付接踵而至的责问。他不能阻止任何一人，就像他也不能对那孩子说“我不该让你来担负这个”。她九岁了，快十岁了，这个年纪已经懂得失去和珍重的含义，这个年纪已经足够去做出一些决定、让自己多承担起什么来了。所以他只是在每一次临行前蹲下身来，和她拉钩为誓。照顾好自己，别叫人担心，不要轻易放弃。

终于他在寒冬里的某一日重新沉入梦境。此前他过于疲惫，来不及让意识飘游起来便沉入过于殷实的酣眠，而今他终于能巡游回自己的回忆之境，去望见自己更加年轻的时候。他在黑暗寰宇中行进，脚边流淌过遥远的温暖光辉凝聚而成的星河。然后他隐隐约约看见远处一个矮小身影在向他招手，焦急地呼喊着什么。

梦境中的思考变得艰涩而曲折，他可以无所不能，便也因此更难将注意力集中到特定的某一处上。他总算记起应该循着她指引的方向去时，女孩已经匆匆跑远了。他尽力去追赶，所有零散光点在他周身幻化为流窜的星芒，直至他望见她在某一处站定，她在那个边角处蜷坐下来。女孩的面庞被温暖的壁炉火光映亮，叫他看清她眼角忽然堆簇起的泪花。

他终于追赶到她身后，从她的方向往她身前望去。他望见破碎的、狭小的一隅，一个人将一个孩子抱在臂弯里，轻柔而低沉地为她哼唱着一支歌。他们站在窗前，窗外新雪化去，露出一整片湛蓝明亮的天空。

那个幼小的女孩的手指刚刚触到玻璃，整片残存的回忆角落便冰消雪融般化散了。然而那人还在原地，唯独只剩他一人。他还未转过身时，鲁路修便徒劳地在这幻境深处屏住了呼吸。然后那人侧过了半身来，面上写着固化的疏离与些微茫然，埋藏在他被深暗苔绿浸满的眼睛里。

“你找到他了。”鲁路修说。他从女孩背后抱住了她，在她咬紧嘴唇用力点头时亲吻她的头发。那人站在那里，身影嵌入那片晴空当中，刚欲张嘴说话，便在神情剧变间忽然跌入了光亮深处。而鲁路修在那一刻跟随他踏入虚空当中，无数流光幻影从他身边飞逝。“朱雀！”他费劲喊道，声音从他肺腑中抽出、播散到茫茫星海之间。

“——枢木朱雀！”

他们越过阳光下的花园，越过海浪与砂砾，越过漫长的石阶坡道，闯入草场边沿的、荒岛深处的、孩童嬉戏的森林。盛夏蝉鸣将他们包围，叫他们跌倒在树荫之下，在草叶与泥土间跪立呼吸。他终于抓住了那人的肩头，那个过于年轻的、更加容易被情绪左右的年轻人，那个还能漫步在校舍间的年轻人，那个还会因离别而苦痛悲戚、又以为伤痕真能轻易痊愈的枢木朱雀。那人抬起头来，露出鲜活生动的神情，混杂着愤怒与悲哀，泪水从他眼角溢下。

“你去了哪里？”他说，“你不在了。你去了哪里，鲁路修？”他抓住找寻者的衣襟，用力拉扯摇晃着，又将冠首抵在那儿放声痛哭。复生之人将他缓缓抱紧，让他所有的愤恨悲恸都击打在自己心口，然后亲吻他的发鬓和脸颊。

“我在的。”鲁路修说，“我很抱歉。我回来了。”

 

他在返程的路途末端醒来，错以为自己仍然在梦中，直到卡莲用力推了推他的肩才从胸口沉甸甸的重压中拾回了意识。女人领着他在长廊上疾走，过于急切以至于他在停步之后耗费许久才平复回正常呼吸。先前的濒死者坐在床头，目光怔忪地投放向空处。他被房门推开的动静惊得回了头，半身轮廓嵌在明亮的窗框中。

“你再这么来一次，”鲁路修说，“我就永远不会原谅你了。”

他低低喘着气，压抑着声息中颤抖模糊的部分。朱雀因他的话语而有些茫然，掀起一小抹疑惑神色。“什么？”那人低声咕哝道，然后被他不管不顾地冲上前去环住了肩头。鲁路修将脸埋了下去，小心地藏起自己的神情。他感到对方谨慎而不知所措地拍抚着自己的背脊，这只能叫他的胳膊发颤得愈发厉害。这真是我见过最糟糕的问候开场方式了，卡莲在他身后说，带着一丝刻薄而略显轻松的调侃意味。她的脚步声往门边退去，而鲁路修在她用关门的吱呀声响截断那动静前深深叹气，愈发用力地环紧了自己的臂弯。

“那是因为你没有见过更糟的。”他轻声说，仿若低沉倾诉，仿若兀自言语，“知足吧，好歹不是告别。”


End file.
